


The World That Never Will Be

by tocasia



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Aqua needs a hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Dramatic Rescue, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I reject your reality and substitute my own, I'm so sorry Cloud, Rejection?, Romance What Romance, Sephiroth is so done, Sephiroth wants a friend, Stream of Consciousness, Twitterpated, an unbreakable connection, crack pairing inspired by chachacharlieco on tumblr who does wonderful art, depression thoughts, emotions are tough, fill me with the power of dark chocolate!, interior monologues, irreconcilable differences?, slowest of slow burns, the Darkness!!!, wandering in the darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Trapped in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua meets an unlikely ally.  He seems willing to befriend her, but can she trust him?(plotted/drafted/written before KH3 and will not take new canon into account; no spoilers please!)





	1. Chapter 1

_"I do not need someone to complete me. But if you wanted to, we could walk next to each other into whatever is coming next."_ \- Meghan Lynn

* * *

Her reflexes protected her, to some extent. Aqua dodged another bolt of darkness, deafening and spiteful. Her wanderings had brought her beneath a perpetual thunderstorm in a shrouded sky. She didn't fear the lightning so much as the storm's malice and its unrelenting corrosion of her mental resilience.

She didn't care anymore that she thought out loud. Maybe her voice was proof of her existence.

"Time has no measure in the Realm of Darkness, but I've been stuck here for... I _know_ it's been a long time. I've visited countless abandoned towns, survived many fights, cast and recast my spells; I know their durations. Or I used to. It could still be a dream, or a memory. This place warps everything. It hates, it wants to destroy, but only after it corrupts insidiously. No wonder we oppose the darkness."

A wide, flat plain, a haunted wasteland. In all directions, visibility was deceptively endless. The horizon was a triumph of emptiness.

"If I had known how terrible it truly is, I wouldn't have come here. But then Terra would be here instead. It's safer for me to be here than him. _I_ passed the test; I controlled my darkness better. I should be able to handle it."

Her every step disturbed wisps of thin dusky smoke.

"But I'm slipping."

Was that a whisper of movement in the distance? She willed herself to search for the source.

There! Still far away.

A gargantuan, formed of shadow, with blazing yellow eyes, snakelike tendrils for a crown, and a heart-shaped hole straight through its chest. Tiny vestigial wings, bare like winter branches.... An average specimen of the creature she called a Darkside. As good a name for them as any. They were everywhere down here.

This one's aura of dread was particularly strong. She crushed the intruding desire to flee.

Aqua felt the tremors when its massive fist impacted the ground. But that was a short-ranged attack, and she couldn't be the target. It was fighting something else? That was new.

The Darkside fired a cloud of red energy balls into the air. They drifted down like snow, embers to melt the earth, enabling her to see....

The flash of a long and narrow blade, reflecting light that didn't exist, that shone also on silver hair. A trace of iridescent blue, but mostly a blur of black. The lesser shadows the Darkside spawned for defense died instantly with a single sweep of that sword, presenting no obstacle for its wielder.

Appearances meant nothing. She couldn't trust her senses; the Realm of Darkness spun entrapping mirages from her fears.

"But why would it trick me with an image of someone _fighting_ the darkness?"

Did the darkness want her to watch the stranger fall? Was it trying to say she was helpless, that she couldn't save them? Then she'd prove it wrong!

She summoned Master's Defender in a burst of defiant white light.

Using the flat terrain to her advantage, Aqua hurled a Blizzaga spell toward the melee and launched herself at speed to ride its icy trail.

* * *

He fought with a calm sort of fury and little exertion, unquestionably a master swordsman. The sword was of _monstrous_ length, excessive compared to her keyblade. Impossibly, he wielded it without awkwardness. He preferred gravity-defying aerial attacks and, like her, had no difficulty reaching the Darkside's vulnerable upper half. His maneuvers were complex, fluid arcs almost too fast to follow. A blind approach would be risky; he wouldn't know her intentions were good.

It might be best if she supported with magic from afar. She scanned for opportunities to heal, but he didn't seem to need it. 

Taking careful aim to avoid hitting the stranger, Aqua gathered what hope she could manage and locked on. Her wheel of rainbow projectiles flew at the heartless, a prismatic barrage of perfect accuracy.

That caught the attention of both combatants, and she was surprised to be the focus of _two_ pairs of glowing eyes. His were a brilliant blue-green. His expression became one of interest. He nodded to acknowledge her, and beckoned her closer, signaling that he would accept her aid.

Slower to respond, the Darkside began to charge its heart-shaped void with red energy, preparing its strongest attack.

He leapt back, changing the tempo of his strikes.

He was giving her an opening! He'd moved so he wouldn't slash her by mistake! She rushed forward.

Did the heartless understand his taunts?

The Darkside released its volley of homing darkballs, crackling with the promise of pain. All converged on him, leaving her to go on the offensive. He didn't bother to dodge or shield? Aqua winced in preemptive sympathy but didn't stop. It would be wrong to waste this chance.

One of her highest jumps had her hovering at the colossus's shoulder, an ideal position. Another air dash and she was in range. Again and again she struck its neck with her keyblade, roaring a battle cry, Master's Defender shooting sparks, until it was _enough_ , and she unleashed the end of her combo, absolutely ferocious, the helical pillar of white light that was her magic.

She landed gracefully as the Darkside dissipated into nothingness. The stranger was watching her, uninjured.

He was tall. And very handsome. His, uh, majestic... silver hair fell past his waist. A long black coat, cinched with a belt, worn open, his exposed chest arrogantly inviting attack. The iridescent blue came from light playing on the feathers of a large wing on his right side, and she had been wise to not get in the way of his ridiculous sword.

...something in the back of her brain screeched to a halt because he was gorgeous, and she wanted to blush.

 _He_ seemed not at all self-conscious during her assessment. But....

"It's not the darkness of the heartless I was sensing... it's his."

His darkness was _overwhelming._

But he hadn't threatened her.

"Who are you?" she braved, remembering that if he was real it was rude to talk to herself.

His voice was even deeper than Terra's. "Sephiroth."

It sounded like he left something off. A title maybe, to explain his air of authority. Sephiroth. She'd heard the name before. Think, Aqua.

"You're the hero Zack admires!"

He stiffened at her outburst.

"I was."

* * *

How much did she know?

His would-be rescuer was a young woman with short blue hair, dressed in tight-fitting black with purple crossed chest straps. Shoulders bare, white half-sleeves and blue fabric around her waist that streamed behind her as she moved, like a dancer. No armor? Such confidence. Perhaps it was deserved. Right-handed, she still held her keyblade. Her eyes were a bright cerulean that unfortunately reminded him of Cloud's.

She was not far from falling into darkness. The spidery cracks in her psyche were wedged apart; the hope beneath was scarcely a flicker of what her light could be.

She was strong, impressively so. The mindless darkness was unworthy to devour her heart. He had power in this realm; if he chose mercy, she would not suffer that fate. And he could always decide differently.

"Will you let me travel with you for a while?" he offered.

Doubt, grim determination, and then acceptance flitted over her features. How desperate she was for companionship. It made her fragile in a way she ought not to be. 

"Yes," she said.

"What name should I call you by? In case we get separated in combat."

"I am Master Aqua."

Sephiroth smiled, did his best to make it friendly. How lucky she was to have found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I saw this absurd crack ship on tumblr. I said, "Who the hell is Aqua?" Turns out she's a badass. Challenge accepted.
> 
> Rumor is, chachacharlieco started this. I have been cursed. It's been fun so far. Thanks! =)
> 
> What really got me was the fic 'To yearn' by KeyKnows.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533650
> 
> Here are the art links that inspired this silliness:  
> https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/post/173513078374/i-found-her-roaming-in-the-darkness-she-told-me  
> https://wingbladeweaver1357.tumblr.com/post/174504372066/it-begins-with-a-fight-ive-been-thinking-of  
> https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/post/173636038284  
> https://kingdomsaurushearts.tumblr.com/post/173565595050/i-cant-stop-and-you-cant-stop-me  
> https://kingdomsaurushearts.tumblr.com/post/173508120085/we-have-been-cursedthanks-charlie  
> https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/post/173629023664/winged-hugs  
> https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/post/173480765559/aquaroth


	2. Chapter 2

What was she doing? She'd adjusted the angle of her keyblade....

Sephiroth forced himself to relax. At first he'd thought Master Aqua was, against all reason, going to attack him. He'd been prepared to propel himself backwards several feet with a single flap of his wing to place Masamune's tip at her throat. She was fast, he'd need the reach. He was done taking chances with keyblades.

But incredibly, he wasn't the focus of her attention. Overconfidence or stupidity? How long had she been its victim, for the darkness to have affected her judgment to that degree?

* * *

Aqua glanced down at Master Defender's pommel, where her wayfinder dangled ever since she'd started using it as a keychain. She needed to check her bearings in case she'd gotten turned around in the fight.

The habit was so ingrained that she'd almost lowered her guard! In front of _him_ , whose darkness was impossible to ignore! What would Master Eraqus say?

Shame flooded her heart.

But Sephiroth hadn't taken advantage of her momentary weakness. He was only watching.

Was it safe for him to see? Ha! Did it matter? Nothing was safe from the darkness! Thoughts, memories, perceptions, it twisted everything. Knowing was no protection... for there was no way to be sure....

Terra was always a bit of a doofus. And I _was_ overprotective of Ven. But we were friends... right? I like to think they knew I cared. So why didn't they listen? Why did they leave? Terra... Ven... maybe... maybe friendship isn't as important to them as it is to me....

I can't believe I thought something bad about Terra! I'm supposed to have faith in him! 

Silver and blue sparkled in her hand. Aqua didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Neither emotion really worked anymore. 

I'm in danger.

What would Terra or Ven do, if they met this man? Would they have known better than to help him? Am I too kind? That's why I'm here, isn't it. A punishment for my selflessness.... 

* * *

He didn't disturb her. Sephiroth knew frustratingly little about keyblades, and this was an opportunity.

Master Aqua was examining the trinket attached to her keyblade in a daze. Sora had never done that. And if Sephiroth remembered correctly, Sora's keychain had been a different design. Did that mean something? What was its purpose?

Aqua's was a vivid blue crystal charm, stained-glass style panels in the shape of a five-pointed star or... flower? on a silver chain long enough to be worn as a pendant. He didn't recognize the symbol in the center. A precious token or memento, imbued with a powerful protective magic. An anchor to her light? Had she cast the spell herself?

"What is that?" he asked.

She caught him looking at it and put it away.

"I was headed in... this direction," Aqua declared.

Sephiroth didn't see anything unusual there, but that proved nothing. The Realm of Darkness was comprised of highly morphic dream-stuff that could deceive even his senses.

These flat, thunderstorm plains went on forever, a landscape with no distinguishing features besides its hostility. The first bolt that dared to strike him earlier he'd deflected with his wing. His shoulder was still surprisingly sore. Where subsequent bolts struck the ground, the darkness pooled in a thin, oily film that stuck to his boots. He was tired of it. Time to imagine new surroundings.

"You're so sure of the way," he remarked. How had she chosen it? It didn't seem a random decision. Maybe her method of navigation would be useful.

"I have... the memories of my friends to guide me."

So that was the hope she held on to. It wasn't better than his. Sephiroth followed her waning light, and the terrain began to change.

Gradually, smooth stone underfoot became gravel, and then pebbles, large rocks, boulders, scattered in the pattern of a retreating glacier deposit. When he looked back where they'd come from, the rubble field stretched to the horizon on every side; no sign of the eternal thunderstorm. The sky was clear and full of stars. The bolts of darkness were captured in the rocks, frozen, fractal veins of deep glowing purple. It reminded him of materia. Perhaps a similar process, crystallized darkness instead of condensed knowledge. Interesting.

Up ahead, Master Aqua's voice interrupted his musings.

* * *

They walked side by side at a distance. She wasn't comfortable with Sephiroth at her back; he didn't seem offended by her caution. The effect was that they appeared to be two people coincidentally going the same way instead of one following the other.

"Why did you want to travel with me?"

Sephiroth's shrug was exaggerated by his wing, "There's not a lot to do here. I haven't found a challenging fight, and it's very rare to run into another sentient being in such a vast expanse."

Aqua hadn't seen another person on her journey. She shuddered, both at the recollection of endless loneliness and... the implication that he'd met someone else before. What had become of them?

What does he mean to do?

Sephiroth didn't hide his darkness like Master Xehanort had. The comparison was frighteningly easy to make. He couldn't have good intentions.

But I've judged too hastily in the past.

Maybe he's just....

"Is he lost and wandering too?"

"Hmm. I'd say I'm quite at home here."

Oh no! How much had she said aloud? She had to stop that!

She rallied, decently assertive. "Does that mean he... does that mean you can leave? Can you take me with you?"

Sephiroth seemed to be considering it. But the silence dragged on, making her self-conscious. His cold stare crumbled her delusion of confident command. Aqua wondered if his look could do that if she didn't already doubt herself.

"We are in the deepest darkness. You know as well as I. There is no way out without outside aid."

She did know. That didn't mean she accepted it.

"You don't sound worried," she noticed. Rather the opposite, as if he enjoyed delivering harsh realities.

"No. A way will present itself, eventually. I'm not in a hurry."

Theirs _was_ a leisurely pace. Why be in a hurry if there was nowhere to go?

"So you're waiting for rescue too?" Guilt tainted her rush of happiness. It was wrong to be glad of another's misfortune... even if it meant she wasn't alone.

He laughed. "That's one way to put it."

She shouldn't tell him. But the urge to share it with someone, anyone, was becoming irresistible.

"I've been working on a plan."

"Oh?"

"I'm not just waiting anymore. There are places where the healing light gathers, even in darkness. It wells up from the ground and lingers, forming an oasis. Where it glows brightly, it's safe to rest."

"We've no need for rest here."

"No, but it's like a beacon. I go from one to another. Sometimes they are very far apart, but there's always been another. I _know_ my friends would have come to rescue me by now if they could, so they can't come themselves. Instead, I think they're guiding me to the Door to Light. I'll be able to open it and return to them, like I promised."

"Will you show me?"

She'd expected his derision, not curiosity. Aqua realized too late what she'd done was cruel, and felt guilty again. "You're... of the darkness. You couldn't come with me through the Door to Light."

"Can you blame me for wanting to test it?" Sephiroth whispered. 

He sounded hopeful, and Aqua found she wasn't willing to dismiss his hope, despite her instinct not to trust. Hope was stronger than darkness.

"No, not at all."

And they kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up. So much of the Realm of Darkness was a long, grueling climb. Miniature plateaus and pinnacles, decaying precipices and platforms that didn't exist, all hungering for a mistake. To delight in failure, drink deep of discouragement. Gleeful when the trial must be repeated.

Always climbing, never reaching. The darkness had an obsession with metaphorical endless staircases.

And there were always the fluttering heartless, to sink sharp teeth into trembling arms, to fly in her face, or to wait in swarms of ambush to reinforce that there was no reprieve. They did not always attack; sometimes her unease, the crawling desire to glance back over her shoulder to settle the continual sensation of being watched, appeased them.

Staying the course she had chosen, she and Sephiroth leapt between spires of cold gray nebulous stone, crumbling sedimentary or slippery granite indistinguishable, dream's details erased. A misstep would send them... she tried not to look down.

His agility mirrored her own. Aqua wondered if she looked as elegant. He made each jump effortlessly. The great black wing remained tucked at his side.

Falling wouldn't be a problem for _him_. With that wing, _he_ wouldn't have to worry about having _his_ hard work undone.

Just one wing though. If Sephiroth could fly, wouldn't he be doing it?

She wished _she_ could fly! But here, no amount of pixie dust could achieve flight. The darkness gorged itself on happy thoughts; if she concentrated on them it found her faster. If she ran out....

He probably has a reason.

Aqua fought for precarious balance on the teetering rocks.

Maybe he only walks so I can keep up. I'm slowing him down....

Except....

He seemed to be contemplating the same climb she was, his boots firmly on the ground.

" _Can_ he fly?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you?"

"It isn't practical. The realm changes unpredictably; often what can be seen from afar isn't actually there. Aerial scouting typically doesn't help."

"Oh."

Sephiroth sighed, "It would be convenient, I agree. But..." he looked up at the sky, "It's an illusion. No matter how high you go, the stars never get any closer."

* * *

Was he real? Or was Sephiroth a mirage, like Terra and Ven were in this place?

Aqua frequently had to suppress her urge to attack. He _wasn't_ like the mindless heartless, the unending tides of darkness that, however outmatched, never learned from their comrades' deaths. Despite his dark aura, Sephiroth _might not_ be an enemy. He might not be... she really hoped he wasn't.

Around him, the terrain was less menacing. In his wake, jagged edges smoothed. The malevolent ambiance calmed, the path was easy. His shadow was shelter, the eye of the storm; in it the darkness could not find her.

Or maybe it was a hallucination, brought on by loneliness.

Sephiroth had no trouble finding his way. His eyes glowed a steady soft turquoise. At least they weren't yellow, like the heartless. Would _her_ eyes ever adapt, or would she always feel partially blind?

She remembered... a thicket of thorns like a maze.

_He'd_ have cut through it easily.

Stop! Jealousy would lead her further into darkness! It would latch onto her heart, a bloodthirsty tick.

She'd fallen behind. Sephiroth was staring back at her, waiting.

"Please," she said, and reached out, "Give me your hand? I want to check... if you're real, and not just another phantom...." Desperate, helpless; Aqua hated so transparently begging for the touch of another.

"No. Don't."

"...sorry."

* * *

Sephiroth followed Master Aqua to the sad cluster of houses she'd spotted in the valley.

"The ghost of another provincial town," he'd commented, and she'd agreed.

Unimpressive cobbled streets, lanterns still illuminating closed market stalls. They passed under the sign for a bakery. No wares remained, but the smell of fresh-baked bread lingered in memoriam. Or perhaps he imagined it.

The incessant chittering of the heartless grew louder. The worthless creatures instinctively associated the trappings of civilization with prey, even when there was nothing left to hunt. Right now there was little to be gained from killing them.

Hmm. His companion apparently thought otherwise.

Master Aqua summoned her keyblade in a flash of white light and rushed to engage.

Sephiroth watched.

Hers was a spinning, whirling style, relentless, incorporating aerial flips and a cartwheel dodge. A standard three hit combo, piercing and slashing motions both employed. She used her speed to her advantage. 

He realized with surprise that he enjoyed watching her fight. For the tactical benefit against her the observation would provide, certainly, but also... the fierce, intense drive behind her every action. She would fight the darkness to the very end, with _fanatical_ determination. A cold fury, like his own. Master Aqua was a practiced wielder of it, indifferent to the fate of the heartless she struck down. She had killed _many_.

The one time he judged her reckless, she demonstrated the ability to manifest a reflective shield. He'd have to respect that if they came to blows. 

He liked the crossed straps on her open-backed costume. The grime never got on her clothes or smudged her skin. Her perception, her mental image, her projection of her Self... she considered herself _above_. In the darkness she was pure and clean. Sephiroth approved of her arrogance.

She finished her combo with....

Hovering, suspended in power and the actinic scent of ozone, her Thundaga spell blasted her opponents out of the air, slamming their arcing corpses to ground. He blinked at the radius.

Magnificent.

So this was a true keyblade master. Few in Hades's arena could challenge her. Sephiroth made a mental note not to fight Master Aqua with his off hand.

He should alter his plans to take her skill into account. She might be a threat... _if_ she recovered. That was still up to him. In her current state of gloom, unguarded save by his mercy, he could break her utterly, destroy her beleaguered mind, deprive the thieving darkness of her soul.

...to what end? Having guessed her potential, having admired her resilience...

She wasn't his enemy yet.

He didn't have to make the decision yet.

* * *

The last of the heartless defeated, Aqua _almost_ habitually dismissed her keyblade. But Sephiroth was there. She wouldn't forget again.

He was just watching! Why didn't he fight, too?

She strode towards him boldly, intending to ask his excuse for not helping.

When she got close, he spoke first.

"'Master' Aqua. Tell me, does that imply the authority to teach?"

His sincerity flustered her. "Nobody has asked me to before."

"Your magic... it's like you tear reality apart..."

He seemed dangerously enthralled with the idea. 

"...thank you. But I think... maybe I shouldn't." Did she hesitate because of his darkness, or her own insecurity?

"I understand." He bowed his head, whether to hide disappointment or anger, she didn't know. 

Aqua fiddled with her wayfinder awkwardly. "This way," she said.

* * *

During the walk, Sephiroth decided he wasn't offended. Her caution was appropriate.

"We're here! This is where the light shines from."

They stood in the deserted village square. On the far side of the street hung a shop sign, 'Plantes & Fleurs'. The water in the octagonal fountain was frozen by time's neglect.

Sephiroth didn't see anything.

He could sense Master Aqua's light, pulsing pale defiance, as before. But around her there was nothing. Certainly not the radiance she'd described earlier. Perhaps his presence interfered? He willed his own darkness to subside; it could not be extinguished but he could dampen its influence.

There was nothing there.

He focused harder.

Only shadow-stuff, identical to the rest, reasonably malleable to his will. If he concentrated he could reshape its structure. Small things. Gravel to sand or smoke. He could make the cobblestones ripple or conjure a breeze to sway the signs. If there had been even a _trace_ of light in that spot, it would have resisted him.

Master Aqua was studying her charm. And him. Her excitement faded in his silence.

"You... don't see anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Then... maybe it's a power of the keyblade."

"Maybe," Sephiroth conceded, knowing it was false.

How long? How long chasing her delusion?

"You've been here for a while," he said. It didn't need to be a question anymore. "And I am the first person you've met in all that time."

No wonder she'd asked if he was real.

Her frustrated cry startled him, a hollow admission still refusing defeat. "I've been looking, and looking. For my friends. But I don't even know if they are here! They shouldn't be, but.... I don't know what's happened in the Realm of Light. I don't know if there _is_ a Realm of Light anymore!"

"There is." That truth he could share.

In wild abandon, lost to emotion, Aqua lunged at him. He allowed it.

Sephiroth tried not to laugh, since that made hugs awkward. No one had dared to touch him for so long; he hadn't given them the opportunity. They were all inferior to him, and something of his pride thought he'd be sullied by their touch, though nothing now could lessen his grace. There was an innocence about it. She wanted simply to be not alone. So he wrapped his arms around her, and let her be close.


	4. Chapter 4

Sephiroth studied Master Aqua, who'd regained a semblance of composure and was seated on the fountain bench consulting her charm. He wondered if she'd ever stop blushing at him.

He waited for her to ask how he knew there was still a Realm of Light. But she didn't. She simply accepted his word.

He'd been intrigued by the Door to Light idea. It now seemed... less likely to lead anywhere.

Without that, how was Master Aqua useful to him?

...did she have to be? She was interesting.

Was she to be a toy, a passing amusement like the rest? Did he want her fear? respect? _devotion?_

The ambient darkness had taken its toll on her mind, mazed corridors of coiled shadow everywhere unlocked. She could not resist his influence. He might not have to use any magic to do it.

To her credit, she didn't trust him. But she found him attractive, and she was lonely. _Vulnerable._

She was aware of her state of weakness, and probably hated it.

He would, if he were her.

What an odd comparison! Ha! He was.... Surely he could never be as worn down as Master Aqua?

There had been Nibelheim.

Was that the basis for his sympathy? He'd acknowledged her strength and loneliness... and lapse of self-control. She would not normally have run into his arms.

A similarity, buried so deep.

Sephiroth remembered fear of loss, fear of failure. Things he now thought of only as tools.

As she was, also; material for his use. Though he'd chosen to spare her thus far, death at his hands, to deny the usurping darkness her essence, was Master Aqua's destined end. When he tired of her.

But there could be a different ending, that would spite the darkness just as well....

It was a shock, realizing he was contemplating seriously a less selfish altruism: an end to suffering in which she survived, rather than merely a generous reduction of what he _could_ inflict.

She could not _possibly_ comprehend the privilege of his mercy.

He had power here, in this realm of despair.

 _Right now_ , she could die in purest agony, screaming his name in ecstasy after he'd learned what he could from her. Another for his choir.

If he feared her future strength, that was the proper choice.

That or enslavement. Keyblade users were formidable. Would she retain her weapon under his control? Sephiroth could test it. Pretty Master Aqua, another puppet for his strings! She could dance for him, beautiful destruction, harvesting the worthless at his orders. He could watch through her eyes as she fought. He would know what it was like to wield a keyblade, he'd feel everything she did. Her reserves of magic would be available to him. Her knowledge his. _Entirely_ , his. His champion, forever.

The darkness, so close to shattering her mind, held open the door for him. It would be more difficult to do in the Realm of Light, once she recovered.

He'd hesitated.

He didn't make mistakes. Was her recovery what he wanted, then? Master Aqua's miraculous salvation? He was willing to forgo worship for...? She'd called him a hero, a part Sephiroth had not played in a long, long time. Something he hadn't admitted he missed....

Maybe it was.

Her talent, if restored to health... he already admired....

He could not have an equal. But a Second... enough time had passed that maybe his memory of Zack wouldn't be offended. Sephiroth could never replace what he'd thrown away that day, but....

She was the nearest to being worthy of his favor that he'd encountered since.

"You truly are lucky, Master Aqua."

"...?"

"Shall we move on?"

* * *

The hug was nice. More than nice....

She had to stop thinking about it!

She'd panicked. She should apologize but wasn't actually sorry. A treacherous bit of her brain wondered what she could do to get him to hold her again.

She'd shown him the lightwell and... he hadn't seen anything.

But the light was definitely real! When she stood up, it rippled around her ankles like the surface of a puddle. Aqua knew if she hopped, it would splash. The little droplets in the air would hang like fireflies for a while, or snowflakes reflecting rainbows. Something harmless like that. Not cinders from a bonfire gone astray.

Sephiroth seemed content, or amused, to let her lead. It was hard to know what he was thinking.

He couldn't see where the light gathered, but he believed her, anyway! Finally, someone trusted her! Why hadn't Terra and Ven...?

She'd messed up. She wasn't about to tell _Sephiroth_ to go home. Maybe he didn't have one to go to either....

They left the vacant cobblestone streets behind, heading for the winding road up the hill to the castle. The Realm of Darkness's malice intervened. Gravity tilted, step by step, nauseating, until the path sloped down instead. The castle disappeared, a false mirage in an icy desert. Diamond dust crunched underfoot; they were walking on a frozen sky or the mirror of an icebound lake. Translucent. It stretched to the horizon, which was stuck in a perpetually glaring, rosy dawn.

Sephiroth and Aqua picked their way between needle-sharp fang-like stalagmites, avoiding huge dark shapes looming in the depths beneath.

Her mind kept insisting it was sweltering hot, that the ice was timeless fire melting her boots and she deserved to feel pain.

"Who are Terra and Ven?"

"How did you...?" She hadn't said their names....

"You talk to yourself. You mention them when you look at your charm. Are they the friends whose lights guide you?"

How much had she given away? She should be ashamed.... Of course she thought of her friends a lot! There wasn't shame in that!

Sephiroth didn't mock her embarrassment. "It's alright. I don't plan to hurt you, or them. You can tell me the story if it helps."

Why not? It would be such a relief....

"Ven and Terra and I... we grew up together, training with Master Eraqus. Those are some of my earliest memories."

Aqua glanced back nervously. He was listening.

"We were always climbing and falling off of stuff; it's a miracle we didn't fall off the island."

"We trained all the time. I usually beat Terra in races. I pretended to feel sorry when he was upset but the truth is I was really proud of winning."

Sephiroth didn't interrupt, so...

"Sometimes Master Eraqus took us on field trips to other worlds. The best was when we got to play in the snow. And later, when we got to practice flying with our gliders!"

"I lit Terra's birthday cake on fire once. I swear it was an accident! I just meant to do the candles!"

"We got in trouble. I, um, forgot what we did."

Sephiroth snorted. Aqua smiled. The muscles in her face ached.

"Terra tried to take the blame, but it was my fault, too. I didn't want him to lie, so I confessed too. He was so mad!" she almost laughed, "He'd wanted to rescue me so he could be a heroic knight in shining armor like in the stories and brag about how many buckets of water he had to carry up and down the stairs as punishment. I had to scrub the cold marble floor in the main hall. I remembered a sweet song about nightingales, and it got stuck in my head."

She worried for a moment if Sephiroth was going to ask for the words. He didn't. Phew.

"Ven got bored and came looking for us. He ran to find us; he skidded on the wet floor and fell over. He wasn't hurt, and said it was fun, so we were slip-sliding around, and Terra dumped a bucket on Ven's head and I laughed too hard because _the bubbles!_ and Master Eraqus heard and we were sent to our rooms and grounded for a week."

"We stubbornly snuck out every night and told ghost stories."

"I was better than them at a lot of things, and snobby about it, cause I was a kid. Terra was jealous even though I tried to be nice. I didn't view Ven as competition; he was younger than me. Maybe I should've taken him more seriously. Maybe I didn't show them well enough how important they were to me..."

"I guess, no matter how much time you spend with someone you love, when they're gone, it was never enough."

"What happened to them?" Sephiroth said.

Useless regret reignited as rage! "It was all Master Xehanort's fault! He did something to Ven... an awful thing, something you're not supposed to do. He unlocked the darkness in his heart."

"Can you do that?" Sephiroth asked.

"I wouldn't!"

"Hmm. You speak of Ven as if he's still alive."

"Yes, but he won't wake up! I'm supposed to find a way.... And Terra... Master Xehanort forced Terra to become a host for his heart, in order to steal his body. Terra fought, so Xehanort dragged him into darkness to make it easier to break his will. I took the fall instead, I sacrificed myself, I was so stupid! I don't know what happened to Terra. He should be in the Realm of Light. If he's down here... it's all been for nothing," Aqua shuddered, trying not to relive her suffering. "Master Xehanort is strong. I have to get back and help Terra. And Ven. If I'm too slow...." She refused to dwell on the rest: They'll die. I might be too late already.

Tears had abandoned her long ago, or she would've cried. "I thought it would be good to be a keyblade master, but everything went wrong so fast."

Aqua waited for Sephiroth to say something, _anything_. Please, I need to know I didn't just recite this to myself. 

His low and soothing voice silenced her doubt. "Thank you for your story, Master Aqua." The way he said her name short-circuited her reason. "I hadn't heard of Xehanort, although the ability to break wills is an uncommon one. The mind is a specialty of mine; I may be able to help your friend." 

He's going to help me? 

"Yes, I am."


	5. Chapter 5

Aqua had a lot of questions, but where to start? She wasn't good at small talk.

Maybe she could wait a bit? No, she had no guarantee the terrain would become _less_ harrowing.

A dead shipyard, carcasses of vessels in every design and style, metal and wood, leaning and creaking, lines swaying in a breeze whose ancient waves would never crash; the impending tsunami wall preserved in its forever instant.

The hulls rested in sinking black sand below, swirling hypnotic.

She and Sephiroth balanced with ease, leaping between peg-tooth pilings and sliding on swinging ropes. It reminded her of when she and Terra had played at being pirates trying to kidnap and ransom the lovely princess Ven. Aqua landed on a galley's solid deck and laughed. Sephiroth looked at her funny.

"Er, so what about you?" she said.

"What about me?"

"How'd you get here?"

"My enemy banished me here during our last duel."

He didn't elaborate, so... "What's your world like?" She tried to sound, what was the word, 'chipper'?

"It was destroyed."

Oh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Do you... do you know how long ago that was?" A stupid question, Aqua! There's no time in the Realm of Darkness! But she ought to be allowed to forgive herself for pretending to be somewhere else.

Sephiroth shook his head, "I've lost track."

Aqua completed a series of tricky jumps. It was actually... _fun_ to have an audience for her agility. _She_ wouldn't have to ask him to ferry her across with his wing! She found herself intentionally choosing difficult paths and looking back to see if he could follow exactly. He caught on, and soon they were taking turns; sketching a surreal, high-risk game of hopscotch.

"What dream is keeping you going?" Aqua had her hope for her friends; was Sephiroth the same?

"The darkness has never bothered me."

She couldn't accept his evasion. No one was immune to the darkness; every heart needed light! In every world Aqua had visited, someone needed help with _something_. Helping others had given her purpose, distracted her from her own pain. She'd made dreams come true and righted great wrongs! "There must be something!"

"No."

"Nothing at all?" she pleaded, and cringed. She was being rude, and greedy. "But what if I could help?"

"Heh. You wouldn't want to help me with it. And... it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

Sephiroth chuckled. The hairs on her arms shivered. "Maybe... if I borrowed your keyblade...."

Was that his idea of a joke? Master Eraqus's legacy? Her best shot at getting back to the Realm of Light by herself? Who did he think he was? "Not a chance!"

His smile stopped just short of mocking, like a habit barely checked.

"I apologize, Master Aqua, for threatening. You may relax. I won't attempt to take your keyblade. Although..." Sephiroth gestured with sweeping grandiosity, "I do have an enemy, whose heart I have always wanted to attack. And another way to travel between worlds would be useful...."

It had to be a coincidence. The landscape changed. Instead of sandy, bone-dry planks, they stood on familiar black stone stained with luminescent ultraviolet crystals, mountains in the distance. Sephiroth seemed either unconcerned or unaware.

"But no. What I want is.... The darkness is spreading, and with it, the knowledge that awaits the one who overcomes it."

He spread his wing wide.

"I've been studying this place, the remnants of lost worlds and the nature of the darkness that consumes them. Much can be learned from the spirits of dead worlds! What is the difference between light and darkness? Is there a way to wield both? Or forsake both, and live outside the natural laws?"

He began pacing back and forth.

"Around us is a near-infinite expanse, growing and changing constantly! A fragmented reality that preys upon memories of failure! A boundless realm of dark dreams! _I will master it!_ "

Oh. Aqua frowned at his monologue. No, she wouldn't help him with that. "Yet another fool who seeks to control the darkness."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

Did she have to explain? "You've succumbed to it already, Sephiroth."

"No, I have not."

* * *

But you are very close, he didn't say.

It was becoming increasingly clear to Sephiroth that Master Aqua's level of confusion hinted at _years_ , or perhaps _decades_ , spent suffering the Realm of Darkness's everting influence.

She was so lost....

He could've handled the conversation better! He'd too easily forgotten his goal of trust earned rather than obedience demanded! Her opinion of him mattered.

He shouldn't have joked about taking her keyblade. He'd figured she'd think him incapable of it. She had come to his aid when they'd met; surely she thought she was the stronger of them? Since she believed he needed her protection?

No one had ever assumed Sephiroth needed help before. 

He decided he wasn't insulted by her bravery. 

Master Aqua equated him with darkness, which he was not, not exactly. He was _above_ the darkness, if not yet then very soon. She'd offered to help him anyway, which was foolish. He forgave. Her motive was obvious and as selfish as his own. To be thanked for heroism was a wonderful feeling.

Sephiroth examined Aqua's slowly decaying light. The guilt of trusting him without proof was destroying her. He did not wish to further the darkness's work.

He should help her fight next time. And, when she asked, he'd share what he knew of events in the Realm of Light. Trading information was a mark of alliance. Beyond knowing Zack, did their experiences overlap at all?

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Master Aqua's light, or possibly her keyblade, attracted the heartless more frequently than when he'd been alone. She might try to apologize for that, and Sephiroth would tell her he didn't mind.

* * *

"Not again!" Aqua sighed her irritation.

What she'd mistaken for stars was a constellation of yellow eyes. A dense whirlwind of fluttering wings and teeth descended upon her.

Couldn't she walk two steps without being attacked by heartless?

Aqua jumped to intercept their dive, using doubleflight for additional height.

The golden particles that sparked from Master's Defender embossed her will on their bodies, punching through, reminding the darkness of the existence of something more important than itself, that her devotion to her friends could _conquer_ it, and again and again she'd enforce that, she _would_ , she had to, _always!_

She landed amidst shredded membranes already dissolving.

Though she'd killed many, there were more. Aqua tensed for a second jump...

What were they doing, moving away? They never retreated....

That's right, she wasn't alone! The mass of Flutterings had abandoned her as its sole focus to swarm around Sephiroth, too...

...until chattering silhouettes were engulfed by roaring columns of flame. Aqua had to dig in her heels to resist being pulled into the vortex of conflagration! Like a firestorm drinking air, his spell drew the heartless toward himself, wildfire blaze sustained along magnetic lines of convection...

It was extreme overkill. They hadn't been the strongest type of heartless, and they were _definitely_ dead now.

...and he had just _cast_ that. It wasn't a combo finisher.

...and he'd asked her to teach him.

Wow.

Sephiroth hadn't seemed impatient or upset. He hadn't ended the battle because she was slow. He wasn't dismissing her ability....

...maybe he's showing off for you, whispered her secret thoughts. Maybe he likes you.

No, that was ridiculous.

He was coming to rejoin her! Get it together, Aqua. 

Aqua steeled herself; incredulity still bled through, "Did you really mean what you said earlier? About wanting to learn from me?"

"I did. Your power is extraordinary."

He probably wasn't lying, but... whether fault of the darkness or lesson from pride, praise was hard to believe anymore.

She managed to say, "Thank you. Master Eraqus thought if I practiced, one day I might be as good as Master Xehanort. I took his compliment seriously, but..."

Sephiroth interrupted her, "Xehanort is that strong magically?"

Aqua nodded.

"Then I want to know everything I can about him beforehand. What can you tell me?"

So she briefed him on her fight with Master Xehanort. She made it a formal report, a full account of the battle, like she'd have given to Master Eraqus. Such a relief to finally discuss.... Pathetic! A disrespectful, second-hand rebound closure, a hollow catharsis, with her unable to cry! Aqua realized she was shaking with the invisible tears and tried to turn it into a laugh.

"Sshhh. It's alright, Master Aqua."

Sephiroth had stepped closer to address her from the front; a smart military step, honorably spaced. Aqua had to look up to see his face. She hadn't expected kind concern, stern understanding in his eyes... a sadness there? or hers reflected? like he knew what she was feeling...

"It's alright. You fought well and were victorious."

His words of comfort carried the weight of thousands spoken previous. Unforgettably rehearsed, well-worn authority perfected. He was absolutely confident that if he said she'd done well, it was true. If he said something was alright, it was. If Sephiroth wasn't worried, she'd never need to be....

Was she supposed to salute? She didn't know how...

He clapped her on the shoulder; his leather glove was warm. "We continue on."

Her wayfinder jingled melodically on its chain, stirred by an unseen breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

Sephiroth followed Aqua into a grove of columnar crystals each as wide around as the largest trees. Under an unreachable monochrome sky, the prisms were deep amethyst fading to black, embedded in river-smooth stone, frosted by clear quartz or by ice indeterminate, wicked garnet gleam tempting. Sephiroth closed his thoughts against the siren song...

...and was about to warn Aqua, but she'd already averted her eyes from her reflection.

...how many of the darkness's traps had she overcome?

He admired that she didn't need his help, and pitied her the anguished ordeal that had made it so.

* * *

Head down, Aqua kept her gaze to herself. She wouldn't trip. It was neat how her boots never wore out; no matter how many inner demons she ran from.

I'm ready to ask now. I don't have to hide.

"Sephiroth?"

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me what was happening in the Realm of Light when you were there last."

So he did. "The heartless were everywhere in resurgence. They'd suffered a major defeat; rumor gives Sora credit for that and for restoring the worlds that had fallen into shadow. He used a keyblade to make travel between worlds harder, but the infection hadn't been culled and the quarantine didn't last."

She'd never heard of heartless in the Realm of Light! Did he mean the Unversed? With Vanitas gone, probably not. Maybe she and Sephiroth had come from different parts of the Realm of Light?

"It was a mere inconvenience for me; some paths could still be opened. Corridors of darkness, for example."

Only the darkest hearts endured that form of transport. Few spoke casually of it...

"I met a man who had some interesting things to say about tricking a keyblade wielder into harvesting hearts from the heartless, so an Organization XIII, which he belonged to, could gather them somewhere. He was fuzzy on the details. He was trusting their leader, Xemnas, to figure it out."

Sephiroth had paused to see if she recognized any of the names. She didn't. Wouldn't harvesting hearts from the heartless be an oxymoron?

"Heh." He looked incredibly smug. "Organization XIII avoided me after that."

Aqua did not want that smirk to _ever_ apply to her.

"They successfully staged a battle. Maleficent sent a huge army of heartless against Radiant Garden, and so of course Sora and his friends showed up to fight them. I joined the slaughter also, hoping my enemy might attend the field so we could conclude our business. He..."

Maleficent in league with the darkness wasn't a surprise, but wasn't useful info either, except that Sephiroth knew of her. Radiant Garden? That's where Terra... no, not Terra! Xehanort!

Oh no! She'd missed part of the story! Did Sephiroth meet his enemy? ...which side were they on?

"I heard later that Sora prevailed, but his actions gave Organization XIII what they wanted. Sora approached me to _train_ ," Sephiroth scowled, "for his upcoming battle with Xemnas. I was curious; I obliged. He was tenacious, I admit. Our match was progressing nicely when my enemy arrived with backup."

"...and now I'm here. I don't know what became of Sora, or Xemnas and his Organization."

She wished more of his tale was familiar. Wait a second...

"...Sora?" Aqua tried to remember.

"What about him?"

"You say he had a keyblade? And you fought? But Sora's just a little kid!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "A teenager. ...at least."

No.... Please, no....

"That means..." She didn't _care_ if she was cackling! "I've been here for _more than **ten years!**_ "

"Settle down. The name might be a coincidence."

She knew it wasn't.

* * *

Master Aqua charged at him recklessly, heedless of her safety. Lightning fast. Her keyblade clanged against Masamune, too near the guard.

"What are you doing?"

"You're darkness...! Maybe... if I kill you, all this will go away!"

"What makes you think you can?"

* * *

Impressive. Defense against her chain of attacks was not trivial. She was serious.

Sora. How could one name have such an effect?

I know, of course.

Hojo had set him up in Nibelheim. Sephiroth hadn't predicted a break for Master Aqua, but...

He remembered the intense heat of the flames. Screams. Woodsmoke and savory cooked meat, spoiled by burnt hair and plastic. Soft ashen snow. Vengeance and release.

We're the same. 

Cruel fascination swept over him. If I let you go now... what would you do to the world?

No, she'd be more likely to blame herself.

The problem with keyblades was that they were difficult to disarm and could be resummoned in an instant. He would not punish her for the horror of discovering a long-denied truth, for the anger that razed cities to dust.

"I am not the darkness you have to fight, Master Aqua!" A slice with Masamune toppled the gemstone pillars within his reach, removing _that_ treacherous complication....

He blocked, sidestepped the next thrust, and dodged a follow-up decapitation.

Nope. He wasn't staying in melee range to trade parries. He'd seen her combo finishers. Sephiroth took to the air.

"If you want to end the darkness, I am better as an ally!"

Undeterred, Aqua aimed a Blizzaga his way; he swerved from the blast. Several loose feathers froze and shattered when they fell. Okay, he could be faster. This plan would work. She'd run out of mana before he tired.

He shrugged off an area Stopga that required a surprising amount of willpower to resist. It left his skin tingling all over.

...and then a gravity spell Sephiroth didn't even _recognize_ pressed him to the ground and pinned him prone.

* * *

Her beautiful rage had seared away all inhibition.

What was Master Aqua going to do to him? Would he survive it? This forbidden attack, drawing out the darkness in someone's heart.... What would it feel like? Sephiroth would rather see it performed on somebody else.

Her light was a singularity, the center of a swirling galaxy of darkness!

...there was a sensation, an unpleasant twist, and a pull in his chest, someone yanking on a door while he strained to keep it closed...

Aqua gasped. "What _are_ you? What have you _done?!_ "

No, she was nothing quite so cosmic. An unsteady balance, a top near the end of its spin, ready to wobble and fall. While his guiding purpose was eternal, hers was time-dependent. Her threads of fate could fray.

Her spell only restrained him physically....

* * *

Good! His teleport hadn't gone awry! Sephiroth appeared in a stylish cloud of midnight feathers a few Masamune-lengths behind Master Aqua. He had some time to think.

He wasn't in _terrible_ danger, but he should end this fight.

How? And how to prevent another?

He didn't want her dead. She wouldn't recover from his subjugation. The forced submission would unravel the tapestry of her mind beyond his ability to mend.

_Healing_ others' mental wounds hadn't been a priority for him. Why bother? Once under his control their suffering was inconsequential. But since he'd decided not to do that...

He would learn. For cases like these when he felt benevolent. Yes. His command over despair should include its reversal.

...He needed a test subject _other_ than Master Aqua. She was supposed to _survive_.

For now, a shield was the best he could do. A barrier to repel this realm's malignance. Respite so she might discern her true target...

...as soon as possible.

* * *

"You are very close to falling, Master Aqua. Let me help you."

Behind her? She spun to face him. How had he...?

"You're in no position to threaten, Sephiroth!" Aqua tightened her grip on Master's Defender. She had no interest in the darkness! She didn't need its help to fall further!

"That's not what I meant. I can help you _resist_ the darkness. I can keep it at bay."

He said it like it was true. He said everything like that.

It had to be a trick, because she so badly _needed_ it to be true. For the hope to not be a lie; that she didn't have to be alone, with only _memories_ of her friends! Because they were _gone_. Because she had _failed_. But the memories had sustained her for so long! And Sephiroth wanted her to betray them? How _dare_ he think he could replace them! Terra, and Ven, and all those she'd met on her journeys?! She couldn't abandon their help for his!

...Wait. Was he even asking her to do that?

How could she tell anymore, if the darkness was warping her thoughts?

She was so confused.

She'd almost...!

She really was slipping....

"Why?" Aqua demanded. She was a keyblade master, and she would have his answer! Why would Sephiroth possibly want to help her? Why would anyone....

"We are both above the darkness, Master Aqua. Perhaps I choose to protect you simply because I can." His sword vanished into nowhere; he indicated her keyblade, "With your strong heart, I know you have chosen to do the same, many times."

Of course she had!

"...yes, I have." Was that wrong? It always had been easier for her to give help than to accept it. "But... what can you do?"

"This." A sudden upwards flare of his wrist.

Awareness of no future. Encroaching emptiness's horrifying extent revealed. Endless, surrounded, no escape. She couldn't do anything! She'd never _want_ to do anything. Movement was impossible; thought was impossible, except to think how impossible it was. She was trapped, every nerve numb.

_What had he_ done _to her?!_

Sephiroth was saying something but it didn't make sense!

He was saying something all around but it didn't make sense!

He was everywhere and...

...she felt buoyed up. If the darkness was a sea, she was no longer drowning in it. She would have to swim, but for now, she could float.

And then maybe, _maybe_.... It was the strangest of thoughts. She could stride atop the surface of the sun, or fly through time, or hold it _all_ in her hand... the worlds, the darkness, the light, _everything_. Greater than all! Not a creature _breathed_ that she did not allow. Unbound, unchained. Hers was the only freedom to exist, because she would decide everything... forever.

Abruptly, it ended.

Aqua felt... a little bit more like herself. The weight on her shoulders was less; the weight on her _mind_ was less. A shiver of lost light remembered. Obligation to pain rescinded. She hadn't known. She'd had no idea....

"Better?"

She nodded tentatively.

"You are under my protection. The darkness will not take you."

His shielding magic wasn't smothering; nowhere did his dark aura constrict or burn like acid or stain her soul like ink. This was a pleasant, cool shade embracing her, peaceful. It reminded her of a chill autumn night where there might be frost, but she had a warm place to sleep, and didn't have to fear. He was _safety_.

_He_ hadn't hurt her. The spell he'd cast hadn't been to harm. He'd helped, like he said.

"You'll still need to return to the Realm of Light to recover." Sephiroth said. "Stay close to me."

Aqua couldn't imagine doing anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

She was better now.

Aqua drifted in the soothing embrace of Sephiroth's magic, the icy net he'd placed between her and raw despair to stop the bleeding.

...but only on the surface; a bandage for a wound that still needed time to heal.

Until then, a brutal reminder of the sickening contrast, of how horrifyingly lost she'd been.

She could not imagine ever healing. More than ten years! What if her friends were dead? What if they'd forgotten about her? She'd failed. She was too late. Maybe she deserved to be forgotten.

Sephiroth had given her murky clarity, enough to see how _close_ the darkness had come to destroying who she was, to wrenching away her dreams. How absolutely exhausted she'd been, how _helpless_.

She couldn't shake her disgust. She'd been so weak....

She'd fought so hard!

...and still the darkness was stronger...

* * *

Aqua couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I..."

"It's alright," Sephiroth said.

No, it wasn't! "How is that alright? The darkness had hold of me and..."

"I've been in a similar situation."

His calmness was frustrating! She knew it wasn't the most delicate of questions, but... "Then how did _you_ deal with it?"

He _laughed?_ "Poorly."

How could he laugh it off like that? When the strain around his eyes made him look so tired.... Her fault.

"Is the shielding difficult to do?"

"No. It's not a burden."

Sephiroth sounded sincere, but...

"Can you teach me how?" Aqua asked. She'd pull her own weight.

"No."

She didn't have the energy to push the inquiry further.

* * *

The hateful terrain stayed flat; spitefully gray. Earth and sky equally foreboding; desolate. There were no obstacles to occupy her thoughts. No relief for her circling guilt.

"What happens... to people like us, when the darkness gets to be too much?"

"I haven't seen it. My working theory is... their negative emotions merge with the essence of this realm. Their dreams and memories become the treacherous illusions here, ensnaring others, to reinforce the cycle. Eventually becoming darkness itself? no, more like _fuel_ for it. I suspect the self is lost entirely at the end. Not taken, but... _surrendered._ "

He said the last with uncomfortable relish.

"You seem to know a lot about it...."

Sephiroth shrugged. "There is always more to learn."

A sudden flash of panic! Did he want to watch it happen to her? Is that why he was following?

She'd stopped walking.

"Is something wrong, Master Aqua?"

Apparently, she was easy to read. "No, I don't want that to happen to you. I intend to do everything I can to prevent it."

"...why?"

"Because I like your company."

Aqua's heart soared with unreasonable elation at acceptance undeserved.

Unworthy? No, that's the darkness twisting things. He _chose_ to help me. I'm allowed to be grateful!

...why did Sephiroth have to reassure her again and again? Why couldn't she have as much faith in herself as she'd had in Terra?

* * *

"What's that?" Aqua said.

The black blot on the horizon resolved into the shape of a hulking fortress; imposing, ostentatious, jagged with skyscrapers, spiked with radio towers.

The biggest city she'd ever seen!

And then a sillier thought: ...a layer cake, decorated with too many candles.

"A remnant of my world." Sephiroth's hesitant admission unnerved her. "It was called Midgar."

"Oh." Curious excitement faded to tragic sympathy. To see one's world, fallen into darkness.... He must be so sad....

"...but it's not as it should be. This city was destroyed before the heartless came."

Each step brought them nearer, no matter what direction they'd meant to go. Soon the walls loomed tall above. On sheer concrete was stamped a multistory number '3' in stenciled black. Beneath, comically tiny by comparison, a service door, rusted off its hinges. An empty security checkpoint, glass windows smoky with dust.

Sephiroth strode forward, oddly fascinated. "This place should not exist. It should not. The Realm of Darkness should not be able to access _my_ memories...."

He ducked under the doorframe, carefully folding his wing so as not to touch it.

"I am not afraid."

* * *

It wasn't completely dark, which was no surprise to Aqua. Almost every abandoned town still had lamps lit, an ironic reminder that there is light in every darkness. But here there were no plants, not even brambles. Nothing grew. The other lost towns sometimes had gardens, flowers in window boxes.

"This is a horrible place," she said.

"You're right." Sephiroth laughed at the weirdest things. "Maybe it always was."

...and tended towards dramatic speeches. Aqua didn't interrupt. She was getting used to it.

"While Midgar stood there were no stars."

"I wonder... if this memory will try to trap me. That's what this city was. A cage. I was bound by chains of duty, fear, and ignorance. Serving an ignoble master."

They paced through cavernous metal, wraithful houses for stalagmites. Sephiroth _seemed_ certain of the way, so she followed... but seeds of doubt haunted his observations.

"The layout is wrong, the numbered sectors..."

"Everything is too clean. These were slums."

"You could always hear the trains..."

...Trains that now lay jumbled in repose, cushions cracked and stuffed foam rotting.

"A clever ploy," Sephiroth murmured. "But the darkness doesn't know I cannot be defeated."

Never defeated? How could that be? He probably just means he'll never stop fighting.

Aqua took bleak inspiration. "I can't give up either. My friends are waiting for me... their lights are guiding me, like I'd guide them. Even if... even if they're not here anymore...."

Sephiroth nodded, to himself, as if she hadn't spoken, "I will turn this to my advantage; I always do."

Well, if she was going to keep going, she should replenish her stores, scavenge for neglected treasures. Potions and ethers, anything to help her survive. Hopefully it wasn't graverobbing. Silly. She hadn't had the luxury of caring about that in a long time.

"Hey, Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"Can we take a break? I want to look around."

* * *

He'd brushed the space clear with a flap of his wing.

Sephiroth sat atop one of the trains, watching Master Aqua rummage through trash. She was graceful, even while looting civilization's glittering carcass. Surreal.

Spotless, white sleeves. No squabbling ravens or moans of the dying.

_This_ battlefield smelled only of dirt, the tang of metal, and the sour echo of paint; the stench of humanity ages ago retreated into hazy memory.

* * *

As Aqua searched, her thoughts wandered. She pictured what the train conductor's uniform had looked like, the shape of his hat. Sometimes she caught bustling color in the corner of her eyes, the bright clothes people would have worn. A city of millions, eerily quiet.

"It's strange. There are no heartless here," she remarked.

"Good."

* * *

Master Aqua approached his makeshift seat, cheerful with success. "Look, I found enough for both of us!" She waved the shiny bottles around. "Four ethers, two hi-potions, and an elixir!"

He must've frowned, because she said, suddenly downcast, "Oh. Should I put these back?"

"No, it's alright."

"Here," she reached up, smiling.

He didn't need it. He should decline her offer.

...but if the opportunity to share filled her with such happiness...

Her face lit up at his "Thank you."

* * *

"I think I understand," Aqua whispered, "There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you know is gone."

"There is pleasure in it also. Knowledge of the power to create something new," Sephiroth replied.

* * *

If Sephiroth wanted to talk about it... maybe if she didn't ask directly about him, but instead....

"So if this is a city from your world, is this where Zack's from, too?"

The barest trace of a wince. "We did spend a lot of time here. But that's... in the past."

"Did something happen?" Aqua risked.

"My enemy killed him."

Aqua stared down at their footprints. Zack, who wanted to be a hero. A child with light in his heart. Who would kill someone like that?

"I'm sorry... I didn't know...."

* * *

Why did she have to be so awkward?

Cheeks burning, ashamed she couldn't comfort better, Aqua picked a path in the gloom, clambered over a heap of scrap, and hauled herself up the disintegrating concrete wall. It was covered in garish, blood red letters.

She quickened her climb when she sensed Sephiroth behind her, and scolded herself for her panic.

* * *

Aqua huffed from exertion, false fatigue unrelenting. They'd made it up top; the open sky was no less oppressive. In front of them rose an office tower, sleek in modern glass.

"Shinra headquarters," Sephiroth said.

The name didn't mean anything to her. What was this building to Sephiroth? He walked like he owned it. Trying hard to hide his sadness...

Sad, and regal, and so handsome...

Out of a fairy tale. A noble prince, exiled, returning to his lost kingdom.

* * *

Sephiroth blinked. Had he heard that right?

How... romantic. He didn't believe Master Aqua to be naive, but perhaps she needed something to cling to. Heroes and fairy-tale princes, true love's first kiss. Heh. Was that what she hoped for?

'Prince' should be an insult to him. Although, he _was_ the rightful heir....

More charming than sly, for it was a game, he teased, "And if I'm a prince, does that mean you fancy yourself a princess?"

Aqua stammered something that likely amounted to a 'no'.

It was good that she did not presume.

He nodded. "Any consort of mine would hold a higher title."

Anyone _he_ so favored could demand whatever epithet they wished! If his subjects weren't respectful, he would enjoy correcting them. Sephiroth wondered if Master Aqua would like having her name feared. Probably not.

"As for fairy tales, well.... Here is a story for you."

"In the tallest tower lived a goddess, slave to a wicked man. He split her into pieces and used her power to rule unjustly, waging war across the land, taking what was not his. As is often the case, the wicked man's arrogance was his own undoing; he could not control the goddess forever. She was liberated by her son and together they took back the throne. They were barely reunited when the heartless cast them out of paradise, destroying all they had planned to make."

"The heartless... stole my triumph from me..."

Shadows boiled around his clenched fist, rustling through wings unrealized.

"Too long, I have accepted it..."

Sephiroth reached for the power within, caught himself reaching deeper... for what should have been...

Darkness hid there, instead, begging for his willing touch, yearning to be his new temptation. A parasite mimicking its dead victim; a devouring doppelganger. A cunning trap for the lesser.

" _No_ , mindless darkness, _I_ will not be made a fool of. _I_ will not lose control. One day, soon, you will understand that my _only_ shame is that those without hearts cannot feel any pain."

He smirked at the sky. "Rejoice while you can that my mission, _right now_ , is different."

He looked at Master Aqua. "This city is a decoy. A target for me to attack instead of the darkness itself. A waste of our time."

Ashes disturbed by his rage settled once more. "We must regroup. Tell me, where is the light? Are we close?"

* * *

Aqua _silently_ promised herself that was the last mistake she'd make saying things aloud!

Sephiroth's story... what could have been cute and flirtatious... was mocking coming from him.

If he was a prince, he sounded like a spoiled one.

And there was another disappointment.

* * *

She hadn't answered him. Her expression was blank. Maybe she was inwardly rolling her eyes at his monologue, or.... Sephiroth wondered how many wings he currently appeared to have and if Master Aqua was terrified.

"What is it?" he asked, pleased that he remembered gentleness.

"There isn't any light."

Sephiroth tensed. If she attacked him again, he would end this. She'd had her chance. He had Masamune in his hand already....

When Aqua attempted no desperation, he relaxed. Keyblade slouched at her side, she just seemed... tired, like he felt. He worried for her, and checked the shield. It was intact.

Her voice rang hollow, strangely devoid of apology. "It isn't here. I don't know why. We were going the right way before we found the city. But now, everything's confused...."

...Because the light you follow isn't real. I wanted to forget that. I wanted to forget all of this.

But he didn't say it. She was not his deceiver. _His_ fears had led them here.

Sephiroth chuckled into his arm, an ancient habit fresh recalled. "It's not your fault there's no light in Midgar, Master Aqua."

"Then, it must be farther on...."

He shook his head to finish the gesture. "Let's go as quickly as possible."

* * *

It would be fastest for him to fly them out. If the darkness would allow their escape....

You'd like that, wouldn't you, Master Aqua? For me to hold you close. For me to be the way we'd leave it all behind. For me to show you the world...

A manipulation he ought not to oppose. He wouldn't drop her, and she'd adore him.

...but this is not the world I want you to see.

And if I carry you, I won't have a free hand to defend myself with.

He couldn't trust her. Not if the darkness revealed any more of his memories. Sephiroth scowled. It would try to take this new friendship from him, too....

Heh, or rather, he didn't trust _himself_. What would he do, if he saw Midgar from the air?

* * *

"There should be motorcycles on display in the lobby."

"Okay. I can drive my own if they handle similarly to my glider. I've missed it...."

They got on the bikes and rode. Highways eventually turned to dust.


	8. Chapter 8

What traveler didn't have the fear of being stranded?

They'd left the bikes behind once the darkness's whimsy reduced them to valiant, hollow husks and crushed brief hope of a parched desert journey eased. But it wasn't such a bad omen. Being floor models, they'd had only a little fuel to begin with. Sephiroth didn't seem worried.

"We're here," Aqua announced, under the scorching midnight sun.

* * *

The lightwell was like a campfire. Aqua warmed her hands by it, appreciating cooling contrast. Sephiroth sat nearby, stretching his wing and frowning.

"It should not have been able to get to me."

She understood and could comfort. "It's alright, the darkness can get to everyone..."

His small smile acknowledged her effort while his words proved it ineffective. "You shouldn't feel sorry for me. What I have should be enough." Conviction dwindled to a murmur, "How... foolish of me, to ever think my ambition sated..."

Seeping through her tiredness, his voice was nice.

"I'm glad you were there, Master Aqua. If I were alone, I would destroy that illusion."

Something was strange. The ground shifted a fraction.

"I would practice my control over the shadows until I could level it with a thought. I think it wouldn't matter to me how long it took to do. Centuries even. But... we don't have that kind of time. We need to get you out of here, so you can heal. Your friends in the Realm of Light are waiting."

Centuries...?

"Heh. In a way, you did rescue me."

Of course she had. She was always rescuing people. Sometimes that made things worse....

I hope you're okay, Terra, wherever you are.

To Sephiroth she said, "None of us... has as much control in the darkness as we'd like. Come sit by me, where the light is."

* * *

Aqua trailed a finger through the soothing glow. Fairy motes, foxfire; it danced an aurora in her hand. Sephiroth wore a politely confused expression. She wished he'd scoot a little closer.... and on the other side, so the feathers of his great wing could tickle her back, or maybe he'd even wrap it around her....

"You still don't see anything?"

"I don't."

"And you don't think it's real."

"No. But I didn't want to tell you. I thought you needed hope more than truth."

She ought to feel betrayed, not this uncaring numb. What if he was right? "You must think I'm crazy."

"Aren't we all?" Sephiroth shouldn't grin like that. He reminded her of a cat she'd met once, full of riddles.

"Then why are you still traveling with me?" Too insecure! Did she _want_ to push him away? Relax, Aqua.

"You need my protection, and I am... content... to search for the Door to Light with you until my return. Even if we wander blind."

"Your return?"

"Yes. My enemy will eventually summon me back to the Realm of Light. It's inevitable. Probably."

"Can you take me with you?"

Please.... Don't leave me alone....

"Maybe. I've never tried before. It will be dangerous; I don't have control over _when_. There will be a short window, during which I must open a Corridor of Darkness, and he'll be waiting at the other end to attack me."

Why hadn't he mentioned this earlier? Aqua swayed with blurry, spinning wariness, laced with weird distrust. Sephiroth would trick her, take her somewhere worse....

Ha! Somewhere worse than the Realm of Darkness?

Discarding doubt, she captured his gaze. "I'll help you then. Against your enemy."

Sephiroth seemed to consider, and _that_ was a genuine smile. Beautiful gorgeous terrifying, not a smirk, soft lines of secret cruelty absent this time, and his dark aura crashed into her, a rush of emotion _she_ had caused... his hope, absolutely _glorious_ , enticing, torrential, the shadows fled from it! and yet... there was no light there in all that power....

Breathless and calculating. "No one has ever helped me against him before. He's always had the advantage of allies, whereas I convinced myself I didn't need them. I was _almost_ correct. I never thought of asking. And then, once Zack was gone, I had no friends left to ask."

Aqua shared redemptive joy. He _did_ need her help! "I'll be your friend, Sephiroth. Friendship sustains the heart; it's the best weapon we have against the darkness."

Deep, silken amusement. "Then I was wrong to forgo such strength."

* * *

In a land of giant lotus leaves, they climbed, often in desperation, dodging the deception of peaceful rest. Platforms proved far from safe; thorned razor sharp, hosting living hooks that writhed to impale. No flowers, only deadly green halos crowning a rising mire of bubbling muck while more dripped from the sky.

Sephiroth bent the toxic rain around himself. Master Aqua maintained her reflective shield. Ha! So much for protecting her with his wing. But it was good she had the energy to do it herself.

He followed her carefully, prepared to catch her in the unlikely event she should fall.

If he was being honest, they stumbled together. For she wasn't in her right mind, and after Midgar, he supposed, maybe he wasn't either.

* * *

Something was obviously bothering Sephiroth. A new, wavering uncertainty. As if... he wanted to tell her something that he didn't really want her to know. Like Ven keeping a secret, worried he'd get in trouble.

Aqua waited.

"What does the heart of a god look like?"

"What?"

"When you saw into my heart, what did you see? I don't have a keyblade, so I wouldn't know..."

Aqua didn't have a lot of experience with gods. Except for Hades, who was rude.

Sephiroth had just claimed such status, unflinching. She wondered if it was an explanation _for_ , or a symptom _of_ , his arrogance.

"I saw..." Revisiting the memory was hard. She didn't routinely attempt to unlock the darkness in people's hearts! Her momentary loss of control was sickening! She had no true frame of reference...

...A darkness cruelly tamed, demanding freedom. It had been _everywhere_.

Everywhere _also_ was... the shining barrier, within, without, woven in voices and song, a spell tangled in his name. The love of so many, pleading, who had given everything, lingering because it had not been enough, in grief promising him forever. Cast not with hearts; a foreign magic.

She'd been jealous, and angry, of the love he possessed. She'd wanted to punish him for it.

She'd felt sorrow. Compassion, because... everyone... everything that had ever tried to touch his heart was dead.

She'd recoiled from _something_ , dread more terrible than any heartless.

He had barely escaped her hatred, possibly saving them _both_ from what she'd almost done.

Aqua said, "Darkness, and love, and something I didn't understand. I was afraid."

Sephiroth's response was guarded, "Interesting. I thought more would be revealed."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Thank you, Master Aqua, for answering my question."

Relief displaced irritation. She didn't want to dwell on it either.

* * *

They floated over a coral reef made of pyrite; above a hive of enormous eel-like heartless that snaked longer and longer. Millions of gulping teeth as lustrous as their home, each as long as Sephiroth's ridiculous sword.

Aqua didn't have to breathe. It was thought-swimming, and their determination was stronger than the suction of the monsters' mouths. It was pointless to fight them.

Within a dreaming blink, the Realm of Darkness changed again.

A dry, desolate chasm, narrowing, herding them onward. In the air a sweet fragrance. The walls were layered slabs; fossilized underwater sand ripples, a violent angle of upheaval. High winds eroding. A desert that screamed with every step.

* * *

The confined space brought Sephiroth concern. He wouldn't be able to swing Masamune effectively. Although... he might not need to. Aqua seemed to be doing better. She hadn't talked to herself in a while. He missed knowing what she was thinking.

"You cannot escape the darkness."

The winds stole sound, perhaps twisted it also. "What was that, Master Aqua?"

She turned to him with white hair and yellow eyes and somebody else's smile.


	9. Chapter 9

It shouldn't have been possible with him there.

But something was _strengthening_ the darkness, and that something had a purpose, a questing mind... hungry to have _more_ than a mind. A powerful darkness indeed. Swooping in for the kill. To strangle Aqua, to imprison her heart. How subtly the threads of its will rained down upon her, crawling, spreading, probing into cracks... pricking every scab of shame, cascading memories distorted. Rather artfully done.

"Give up."

Sephiroth narrowed his sight to discern the culprit, the other face behind hers. A deformed image, flowing languid through impurities of tortured glass. An older man, bald, tan skin, aged gray goatee. Yellow eyes teethed on wickedness. In the thrall of darkness, or its master?

"Let it end. There's nothing left."

It didn't matter. Aqua was clutching her head in pain, like he'd made Cloud do.

Sephiroth addressed the intruder, "Release her!"

His order was _ignored?_

Aqua's mouth moved, but her voice spoke with a different inflection, "The pain, it's too much. Admit it. You deserve to rest."

"Terra, help!"

"Terra can't help you now, girl."

"Mmmph! Let. Me. Go!"

Aqua was struggling hard. Sephiroth had never seen two people duel for control of a heart before. He was curious.

"You failed. It's time to stop fighting."

"No! I won't give up! Not now, not ever! One day, someone will take everything from you, like you took everything from me!"

"Took everything from you? Foolish girl. I _gave_ you everything! Without me, you'd _never_ be a keyblade master! You'd still be _weak_. But your time in darkness has made you strong. You owe me for that. And you've but one way to pay your debt. **Submit!** "

" _No!_ Sephiroth, help! Please!"

"You _will_ be one with the darkness!"

Sephiroth had heard enough. "Your words are wasted. She is under the protection of a higher power."

Yellow eyes refocused on him. "So... she is not alone? Who're you?"

"I am your unmaking. I will not allow you to take what you desire."

"Ah... the darkness hangs heavily around you. You are my natural ally..." a slithering suggestion, infused with manipulating magic. Impressive, but futile.

"I've no need of an ally such as you. Only she is worthy. Give her back to me."

Not-Aqua smirked at him.

Something cracked inside, and he was _angry_ , his rage coiling into power, into wrath. Sephiroth lashed out with the will of his ascension, a psychic strike so strong none should survive it. Divine fury sparked within him. Because he decided so, the darkness that sought to bind Master Aqua twined instead around itself. The tendrils belonging to that foreign presence burst aflame and sagged like spent candlewicks; intricate entrapping mesh crumbled to dust. Concentric circles of blue-green fire radiated out from his feet, fusing the rock molten, winds ripping, blowing a vortex into the sky.

He floated over the blasted landscape, a cooling crater, and Aqua went limp in his arms.

The unnamed man laughed. "Temper, temper. It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

The stranger's darkness curled tighter, constricting, colliding with the shielding magic Sephiroth had cast upon Aqua. Scouring it away! Severing protection, melting into it, hissing composition altered, acid eating at chipped pottery, mercy's barrier rendered ineffective; process still incomplete, the shield was to be inverted....

Sephiroth knew then there could be no co-existence.

The darkness was his _enemy_. Not a plaything. A serious threat, to be eliminated, _entirely_. The scale of this necessity ignited new passion. Apathy dissolved at last. Drive reborn. Unstoppable, eternal. Rapturous, promised devastation.... Not since Nibelheim was he so liberated!

Sephiroth struck again, no restraint, and it was the strangling darkness's turn to shatter. To run and leap and dive from his swift retaliation, in mortal terror no more repressed, coursing prey for his choice pursuance. Cowering screams of retreat, the darkness poured from Aqua and was gone, mid-swing.

He diverted his final attack, checked with precision, and channeled the unused precious power, its infinity regrettably unstable, into healing for his charge. His willing supplicant. His prize... his companion, with whom he would _destroy_ the darkness.

* * *

Sephiroth cradled Master Aqua, steady, attentive. He'd never been this relieved to see someone's natural eye color. Soon she had them closed in sleep.

He set her down on safe smooth ground, where the Realm of Darkness had sealed its wound with standard amorphous malice, a viscous substance flowing back into its mold.

"I will witness the end of your journey. Fated success or unavoidable doom, I will remember you, brave Master Aqua. So when the time comes, in me you will live forever."

It occurred to Sephiroth that he was exhausted. Neither he nor Aqua would be able to actively protect themselves from the heartless already massing in the area, attracted to the extraordinary magnitude of darkness unleashed in the conflict. His reassuring words wouldn't be enough.

He summoned for them a defense, shimmering, spherical, extending underneath so nothing could burrow inside. A miniature memory of his power, of its anticipation.

Sephiroth vaguely watched the little shadows approach, rear up to pounce. Senseless, they battered themselves to death against his barrier; their phantasmal immolation spilling drifts of black ichor rather than motes of green life.

* * *

What else could he do for her?

He'd have to take a glove off first.

Sephiroth willed _that_ barrier away to allow touch. How long had it been, since he'd let himself feel? He may have forgotten what Masamune's grip was made of; what turning pages of books was like. Heat, and cold, and how the spells he cast felt on his skin, weighty power in his hands.... Even longer since gentleness.

He stroked her hair. Pretty blue, as soft as his.

...and caught himself trying to think of poetic things to compare the color to. Stormy seas maybe, or the darkened skies above.

For him an uncommon thought! He should laugh at it!

...but not a wrong one. He could do no wrong. If he decided Aqua was beautiful, she was.

Sephiroth readjusted his wing so she wasn't crushing any feathers, and recalled a song, his Mother's song... his lonely solace....

* * *

Aqua awoke, with a crick in her neck and supple leather stuck to her cheek. Weird. Was she leaning on someone...?

Xehanort had tried to...!

a nightmare, an intimate violation...  
a bruising touch that would take  
...and take and take  
and break  
until she became his _thing_ , object, shell... empty heart, filled with hate....

like Terra....

"Sshhh," Sephiroth's voice was very close. Oh. He was holding her. "You are alive, will unbroken, your heart is yours, you are with me."

She'd been so _tired_.

She had to say it, to get the experience out of her head! "Master Xehanort said I could rest. He made it sound so tempting.... I forgot. I forgot why I was here, forgot the point of existing. Everything was nothing; I had no reason to go on. I had failed, and I felt nothing, not rage, not sadness. Why should I? No one would come for me, and I had to accept it, and disappear...."

Sephiroth had _saved_ her, banished the darkness, violently, _blindingly!_

"How did you...?"

There had been _light_. She could _not_ forget the halos, and the lick of holy fire, wings aflame. Eyes aflame. A mental pressure to crush all to dust, to ignite or collapse the stars. The dream of absolute command; belief in it so strong he could convince reality...

"I told you, didn't I? You are under my protection. The darkness will not take you."

Her lips were chapped; her throat raw. "But..." she remembered his heart, his hope, "I thought you had no light at all...."

"Master Aqua," a fond look, for _her_? Smiling down, warm eyes aglow... "All the stars are my light."

" _Thank you._ " She'd never meant anything as much in her life. He truly was her hero divine....

"My pleasure."

* * *

Groggy and confused, Aqua sat up; Sephiroth didn't stop her.

"So that was Master Xehanort," he said.

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to enjoy the challenge."

Wasn't Sephiroth even a little bit afraid? "I wish I shared your confidence."

"Oh, but you do. Your determination will change the universe. It has already begun."

Such grandiose declarations had become comforting, familiar.

"I will destroy him. Only screams will remain, until I silence his soul forever."

"Good." Aqua surprised herself. Shouldn't she have wrestled more with her response? No, she would _not_ feel guilty! Xehanort _deserved_ it. Like no one else, he deserved to die and worse. Her friends... it was her job to avenge them! Because Terra _must_ be dead now. Otherwise, why would Xehanort want her as his vessel? Unless, Terra had prevailed, and was somehow safe? She had to hope, but it was smarter to assume....

Sephiroth glanced at her knowingly, "You understand what Xehanort intended for you. He did the same to your friend."

"Yes."

"I wonder what his grand plan is, that he desperately wants to cheat death to accomplish?"

"He..." Nope, she couldn't get a word in yet. Sephiroth rambled on, excited by tragedy's potential.

"I did not know hearts could die. What happens to them?"

"Hearts, bodies, minds, wills, souls, spirits.... How are they connected?"

"Where do the memories of the Self reside? The ability to use a keyblade? Light, darkness, what else do hearts contain? Is it the same as...? How many steps distant?"

Sephiroth was easy to listen to, but enough was _enough!_ She'd normally be helpful, but Aqua was _hurting_ , and his unceasing tangent abstract curiosity about metaphysical arcana grated on her nerves! "Shut up, Sephiroth."

He tilted his head quizzically, and did, _finally_ realizing he had to give her a chance to answer.

"Master Xehanort wants to restart the legendary Keyblade War to summon Kingdom Hearts for the power to alter the balance of the worlds in favor of darkness, since he denies its evil nature. He'll do _anything_ to achieve this, just to see if he can."

"Keyblade War?"

Aqua sighed.

* * *

She told him of a history predating his world. A more complete version of a children's tale he'd ...picked up... from others he'd met. It explained the obsession so many had with Kingdom Hearts, a power immense, to reunite the worlds in a primal state of creation...

A power well-guarded by keyblade masters. Sephiroth was not a fool.

Near to tears, Master Aqua lamented the gaps in her learning. Master Eraqus would have known, she said.

She'd been through quite the ordeal; it was taking its toll. He should stop. It was selfish of him to demand answers at this time.

"You're upset. I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore for now."

"Can you cast your shield again? Please, chase the darkness away...."

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

She huddled up against him, made no move to separate. Sephiroth began to worry if he'd overdone it. Too much of his influence, directed to nurture... could that induce a Reunion instinct? He wished to avoid that complication.

He was _furious_ with Xehanort! For damaging his beautiful toy... no, for hurting his chosen friend. For hindering his progress towards her recovery.

Because he _had_ been making proud progress, delicately relearning to protect with this greater power, optimizing his spell's measured application to reinforce, not seize.... His care was proving effective; he'd been pleased.

...and now Master Aqua seemed not to want to follow her light anymore.

Xehanort's heart had slipped through his shield...

What if he failed her? Was his power not sufficient?

The parasitic darkness swarmed around him.

Wretched. So wretched. All of it. It was all going to die.

...even if he gained nothing beyond spiteful satisfaction? Sephiroth preferred having a purpose for destruction, a goal. Heh. Revenge had been enough on Gaea, hadn't it? Well, in the beginning.

His revenge for Master Aqua would carry him a long way.

"You should get up, Master Aqua. Look at your charm, and lead me to your light. Like we did before."

She didn't answer him.

He would _not_ know lonely loss again!

"Get up. **Now.** "

Her eyes widened. Her light resisted his command. Perhaps it was for the best.

Sephiroth slumped back down, and turned his energy instead to imagining a field of stars for them to watch.

* * *

The population of heartless in the immediate vicinity must be depleted; there were no more deathly fireworks to entertain him.

Sephiroth laughed; he was going to get some practice after all. To keep Master Aqua safe, he'd test how long he could will the Realm of Darkness's draining hostility into submission. She was already doing better... she was! she _had_ to be! her light _was_ glowing brighter! He marveled anew at her resiliency. Force of will, force of heart, connection to the keyblade, whatever it was that kept her going, he hoped it would last.

But she was too quiet.

Sephiroth was a _master_ of denial.

The darkness writhed.

No, the landscape would _not_ change to a variegated forest choked with mephitic lava vapors! Not the (admittedly small) space he guarded!

Dizzy spiraling freefall in boiling nothingness? No. Levitation was _easy._

Swept away in bone-rending sound, grinding headaches into jelly, pummeling all coherence? Nope. _His_ serenity reigned!

Entombed in tar? _No_.

Jagged thunderstorm plains appeared to be a realm favorite. No bolts would strike _here_. The crawling filth, the oily sheen, would creep no closer! In fact, the clouds should _break_ , and there should be sunlight... sunlight would be good for Master Aqua. Even if it was just an illusion...

...it seemed he couldn't manifest something so incongruous. _Yet_.

"I _am_ going to get you out of here."

He _decided_ his wing wasn't sore, aching from being held stiff with concentration. He flexed it anyway. Snapped it angrily, kicked up a tiny whirlwind, that he then stilled, _killed!_ , with a thought.

* * *

Sephiroth jerked his head upright.

the _pain_  
thrumming  
nerves afire yearning for Mako...  
and the  
slightly unwilling sense of being someone else.

This was the call of Reunion, of darkness, of despair awoken! The only other who had Mother's cells, summoning him in gnawing misery. Despite contorted distance, such strong negative emotions were traceable.

How nice that he always had cause to celebrate Cloud's misfortune!

The tug intensified, warped by the terror of its initiator's realization. An accident, then? What trigger for this prophesied moment of weakness? What horrible event? Sephiroth reached for _thoughts_ , gleeful, inquisitive... anguished protest unheeded.

He'd missed this! Oh, their glorious, ruinous past!

But self-control was important. He had a mission.

No, he did not want to _be_ Cloud; he wanted to be where Cloud _was_.

Where are you, Cloud? You have my attention.

Sephiroth began urging, prodding, unearthing instinctual _need_... the strings he'd so deftly pulled lifetimes ago. 

His most useful enemy. Tether to life, tether to light. A ladder out of this darkness...

For him, and for Master Aqua. 

He _needed_ Cloud to want him there, by his side...

More. 

Let me help you _remember_. How to take away your hurt, your _guilt_. That's right. Relive your victory, the solitary example of your worth. The one time you _didn't_ fail. My death. Remember it, _desire_ it.... Your forgiveness lies in my destruction. My shadow is what torments you; defeating me will save your light. Whatever ails you, killing me will cure. I am your only answer... call to me... depend on me....

Don't be afraid. Bring me back so we can end this. Isn't that what you want?

There. Good boy.

I'm coming, _Cloud_.

...and this time, I'm not alone.

* * *

"Aqua. It's time to go."

"Aqua!" Sephiroth was shaking her.

"Nnngh? Go where? I want to stay here... with you..."

"Back to the Realm of Light. My enemy is calling. Soon, the way will be open."

Sephiroth looked sharply above her to the left, but Aqua didn't see anything.

His expression softened, tenderness and concern. "We have to hurry. Can you stand?"

Aqua did, a little wobbly. She'd assumed she barely had energy to move! Maybe the weakness was a trick of the darkness? She hated that she couldn't tell, couldn't get an accurate assessment of her battle-readiness.

He praised her effort, "Good."

"I don't know if I can run...." Please... don't leave me behind!

"Then I will carry you. Here." Sephiroth removed his coat. "Put this on. A black coat will protect you in the Corridor of Darkness."

"But what will happen to you?" Aqua asked.

"I'll be fine."

Aqua took it. It was heavy but she'd expected it to be heavier; oh, the metal pauldrons were gone. There was no hole for his wing? The garment was too big for her; he was much taller, and she felt silly. She put it on. Which meant... Sephiroth wasn't wearing it. Her thoughts bubbled with nonsense about beautiful musculature and flawless skin. Those _shoulders_.... Don't blush! The coat smelled good around her... winter skies, and leather, and power like windy day waves, and whatever shampoo or bodywash that was... No, don't concentrate on that! Come on Aqua, get it together!

"My enemy will be waiting for me; probably not at full strength, but it will be dangerous. In your condition.... Try to get away if you can. I don't want him to kill you too."

"I will fight, like I said I would. You need my help, right?"

"Don't sacrifice yourself."

"I'll be careful."

Sephiroth accepted her choice, when she hadn't accepted Ven's....

"Hold tight."

Aqua braces for the jolt of pounding steps as he runs... but the ride is smooth; he's _flying_ for the portal he's opened, so _fast_ , she hears no beating of wings. Only the humming darkness, Sephiroth's heartbeat, her own. _Fast_. Plunging into whirling vast emptiness, an abyss of sorrow, a place where everything almost stops.

Greedy, it pulls at her warmth where the coat doesn't cover. She never thought she'd travel like this... it's so _wrong_...

"Close your eyes. It's brighter on the other side. You'll have to get used to it again."


	11. Chapter 11

No, no, no. He _wasn't_ alone, not really. Well, physically in this spot, but Cloud had friends; he had light around him, even if he had darkness inside ...and didn't deserve friends, because he was always pushing them away.

He'd _really_ screwed up, letting it get so bad. The darkness was trying to eat him alive. A telltale throbbing pressure blistered in his back and shoulder.

Instead of doing something _smart_ , like talking to Tifa, or Aeris, or even Winnie the Pooh...

...he'd thought about _Sephiroth_. He'd called to _Sephiroth_....

So _stupid_.

A mistake, it was a mistake! He hadn't meant to!

And now Sephiroth was _in his head_ and the _pain_...!

The wing erupted, and Cloud focused on not screaming. His fault, all his fault.

He was a traitor to his friends' light. The weak point that let the nightmare in.

At least, if he stayed put, the inevitable battle wouldn't destroy Aeris's restoration work in the town. If he was successful, no one else would get hurt. If he wasn't....

Over there, the air shimmered and pulsed and darkened, sunlight repelled from widening edges.

Sephiroth stepped from the portal, carrying something. _Carrying_ his coat? ...carrying _someone_.

Cloud waited for him to drop the bundled body, and wondered which of his friends it was. Whose dead face would he see this time? Cid? Tifa? Leon? ...smaller. Not Yuffie, too!

But Sephiroth set the ( _alive?_ ) person down and actually steadied them so they wouldn't fall! And the first words from his nemesis's mouth were _encouraging_ ones?

"We've made it. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I think so," said the young woman, blinking fervently. Eyes the same color as Cloud's; her blue hair was styled in a similarly sensible cut. Sephiroth's overlarge coat obscured her clothes. Maybe blue fabric near the hips? and silver boots? With spurs? Hard to tell.

Sephiroth smiled... smirked, grinned, whatever. Never pleasant. "Hello, Cloud."

"Is that your enemy?" the young woman asked Sephiroth.

"Yes."

A flash of white light and a _keyblade_ appeared in her hand!

This was bad.

Cloud stumbled to his feet, sword ready, cringing at the movement of the wing that balanced it.

* * *

Under a discontinuous sky, Aqua's eyes stung. As vertigo lapsed, she beheld deep navy boulders, the bottom of a gorge; dry ocean-rocks, igneous rough and weathered sharp. Was it the shadow of the canyon that kept them dark and cool, or something more sinister? Wide, open space. Acclimated to treacherous landscapes, she didn't relax.

But this was the Realm of Light, wasn't it? She tasted real air, the horizon didn't bleed....

Sephiroth helped her up.

The man (Cloud?) hefting the huge broad-bladed sword (it was wrapped partially in bandages; that was odd) abandoned his seat on a rock, looking completely dejected. He massaged his shoulder, incidentally ruffling spiky blond hair, and grimaced at the spasms of an unfeathered wing as demonic as Sephiroth's was angelic. He wore black too, and had glowing eyes too, but they were blue, a bright cerulean that made her irrationally jealous. He was... pretty.

The comparatively blinding nature of this purer place made it difficult, but...

She saw a heart conflicted by light and darkness; the darkness was winning. It was an ugly thing, wild, destructive, untamed. Uncontrolled, desperate, afraid.

Aqua might've felt sorry for him, if she hadn't known he was the enemy.

He stalked forward; her last obstacle to weary freedom's jubilation....

* * *

Cloud addressed Sephiroth with hatred beyond anything Aqua had ever seen. " _You!_ Why do you _always_ show up when things are already awful? Why can't you just stay in the darkness where you belong?!"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Why are you here?" Cloud practically spat.

Sephiroth gestured to heighten the drama he so obviously relished, "You tell me. You summoned me." Entirely too smug for honest concern, "What horrible mishap must have befallen you, that you dedicate your prayers to your sovereign incarnation of despair?"

"I don't want to tell you!"

"How disappointing. You always were a disappointment, Cloud."

Why wasn't Sephiroth taking this seriously? He'd described his enemy as dangerous, and nothing Aqua could sense contradicted his warning! What if Sephiroth lost?

Then _she_ wouldn't lose! She adjusted her grip on Master's Defender. You can do this, Aqua.

Cloud jabbed a finger at her rudely. "Who is that?"

"I like to think of her as a friend."

"Who is she, Sephiroth?! Did you enslave her too? Let her go!"

What? No! Sephiroth had _saved_ her! Xehanort was the one who...

"You can't protect her from me, Cloud. Not only are you incapable of it, but you are unnecessary."

"Shut up! She doesn't need any more of your lies!" To Aqua, he yelled, "You can fight him! I know you can! I see your light!"

She would've scoffed at his divisive tactics, but Sephiroth was faster.

"Don't worry Cloud. I won't let you die."

Sephiroth would show mercy to a hated enemy? His sneer didn't quite _look_ like mercy, but... Aqua smiled with righteousness confirmed. If she had the choice, she'd aim for her attacks to subdue.

But... hadn't Cloud killed Zack? He might not deserve forgiveness!

"I can't let you live, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth raised his sword in a neutral, defensive position, finally acknowledging the certainty of combat.

"Oh? Perhaps this time you're strong enough to make it stick? But I doubt it."

Cloud charged.

* * *

Aqua blocked, and gasped as pain shot up her arm. Cloud's forceful strike nearly tore Master's Defender from her hand!

"Why do you defend him?" Cloud snarled in her face.

She strained to hold her ground. "We're friends! He helped me in the darkness!"

"Sephiroth doesn't have _friends!_ He's manipulating you, you should get away from him, he's..."

"That's enough, Cloud."

Sephiroth's violent rebuke sent Cloud flying, and he chased; relentless pursuit demanding Cloud's full attention, maneuvering him away from her in a deafening sequence of collisions. An edict allowing no reprieve.

With her gifted moment, Aqua... sank to her knees, disoriented, reeling with mental queasiness. So accustomed to fighting in darkness... she _couldn't_... she'd barely deflected a single blow!

She _had_ to. She'd promised.

Aqua struggled out of Sephiroth's heavy coat; it would only slow her down. She ransacked both their pockets, searching for the treasures she'd collected in Midgar. Potions, ethers, anything...! She needed the boost! There! Her fist clenched around something! She pulled it out!

A dusting of black sand shriveled from her cupped palm. The resources she'd carried all this time, the items from the Realm of Darkness... hadn't survived the transfer to this reality.

Cloud repelled Sephiroth's assault. Shockwaves ringing in her teeth, Aqua watched the exchange, studying her enemy's ability, trying to think of a plan....

Sound traveled better in the Realm of Light. She heard their conversation over clashing blades.

"I'm going to destroy the darkness, Cloud."

"That doesn't make any _sense!_ You're always raving about dragging me _into_ darkness. You _use_ darkness! You want me to believe you'd... do something _good?_ "

"Everything I do is good."

"Yeah, right." Cloud probably rolled his eyes. "How does it benefit you?"

"I want to," Sephiroth gave a small shrug as if that was the perfect rationalization for _anything_. "And also..."

The swords shifted a few inches in Cloud's favor.

"...for Master Aqua."

"Her?"

"Yes. She's going to help me..."

A rapid flurry of strikes...

"It's going to be wonderful..."

...traded equally, wreathed in blue afterimages.

"So I can't let you kill me today, Cloud."

"Yeah, well, you aren't the only one who gets to decide that!"

Sephiroth broke contact first, and rebalanced his stance while endeavoring to look serene... but Aqua noticed the effort. Cloud was panting, hesitant to rejoin melee.

This was her opportunity! While they were apart!

She had the best precision with Blizzard. Icy needles unfolded in her hands, by will driven to pierce the flesh of her enemy! A direct hit, and Cloud's breath steamed, his skin paled, his lips shaded towards blue...

He resisted the rest of the spell, and did not freeze solid. Not chilled, not slowed...

...but it got his attention.

She countered a mighty chop! He had to recover; she paid him back. Eluded his dash, cartwheeled diagonally, trailing fire in her wake.

Lunge, slash, spin! Cloud parried all three! Aqua whirled to the side, he intercepted! His sword's dull edge, a crushing bludgeon; she staggered, wind knocked from her lungs...!

She caught her breath; jump-roped his low swing. Feigned a disengage....

Aqua's heartbeat drummed in her ears, far off glacial groans and the hum of her magic! She imbued her weapon with unyielding determination. Smoky plumes of ice surged along her keyblade!

Cloud took the bait, overstepping to attack where she wasn't. It was a gambit; she didn't have his brute strength, couldn't maintain the lock, but she'd gotten within his ridiculous reach!

Her aura was bitter cold; when they pulled close, Aqua expected Cloud to shiver. He did not. Apparently it was too much to ask that her icy key would shatter his sword. He looked at her like she was crazy, broke free, was about to swat her like a bug...

No, she wasn't that weak! Already she was remembering! _This_ was how to move in the light. It was easier than in darkness. Her only opponent was the man in front of her, not the whole universe.

Aqua dodged. Cloud's bandaged butcher's cleaver didn't seem very capable of injury that wasn't death.

* * *

Master Aqua was holding her own quite nicely.

It was _spectacular_!

She became the center of a cyclone of white frigid wind! Bestowed with potent magic's grace, her frost-limned keyblade lengthened, transformed; she now wielded an energy blade larger than Cloud's! No longer at a disadvantage for reach, she went on the offensive.

Sephiroth marveled anew at the keyblade's versatility!

...and Master Aqua's command over it!

With Cloud distracted, he had time to.... Hmm. Shadow Flare's homing projectiles wouldn't mistakenly harm his ally.

* * *

There was _joy_ again! The excruciating high of the fight for survival! That which darkness had forbidden her to feel, reclaimed!

...sobered by the wicked thought that Xehanort had been right, her ordeal _had_ made her stronger.

Instinct screamed for her to duck.

The barrage curved around her. Spheres of darkness blasted Cloud in quick succession, miniature exploding suns pulsing with netted brilliance. Magic entrancingly fine; cold blue inner stars, mandala electric.

Engulfed in withering ultraviolet mist, burnt terribly, he flinched, but didn't stop!

He launched into a combo she could hardly follow! Five slashes? Six?

Aqua misjudged, a critical blunder. Cloud scored a slice across her torso. Stunned, she crumpled and fell. She might die here. At least... it wouldn't be in darkness....

Cloud's footwork telegraphed a finishing stab. The ravaging sword would plunge all the way through her body... her blood would soak the bandages....

She yelped when his wing buffeted her instead! A glancing, accidental swipe? Cloud faltered backwards, sucked into the gravitational vortex of Sephiroth's spell, the raging pillars of fire. He'd flailed to spare himself the conflagration; his flaps were clumsy, but good enough.

Aqua hauled herself upright. Her wound wasn't mortal. A close call, too close! She didn't have energy for a Curaga!

She and Sephiroth were in a flanking position; Cloud refused to cooperate. Aqua couldn't deny her admiration of his skill. Despite his primary focus on Sephiroth, _she_ was being circled into a wall....

* * *

Everywhere Cloud tried to get at Sephiroth, the keyblade girl was in his way!

Even if this wasn't her fault, he couldn't afford _not_ to fight her!

Keeping track of them both was wearing him out. He blocked and blocked her giant laser sword, while Sephiroth harried him, diving from the air like some demented falcon.

Master Aqua's style, her fluid motions, seemed her own. She wasn't holding back much. Did that mean she wasn't Sephiroth's puppet?

 _Sephiroth_ liked to _play_ with him. _Sephiroth_ liked him better... alive....

* * *

Aqua's world narrowed to battle cries and grunts of pain, clashing steel and scuffling steps. Skidding thumps of unbroken falls and singed roars of flame, icy veins exploding. In the proximity of Sephiroth's projectiles, silence muffled in darkness's distortion.

She feared her approaching exhaustion. Her enemy was nowhere near as drained as she, although he fought with increasing recklessness, sometimes left himself open; she was too slow to punish. Her arms ached, she was pushing her limits. The power driving his hits was unreal.

Maybe Sephiroth could come from behind and run him through or something.

It _almost_ happened. But the pressure on her guard was suddenly _gone_ and Aqua pitched forwards, turned her trip into a roll, and saw...

...Cloud _teleport_ behind Sephiroth.

She shouted a warning, "Watch out!"

Too late! Cloud slammed his massive sword down on Sephiroth's wing, and ripped it back up _twice_ , angled right then left, two perfect slashes crossed!

Sephiroth recoiled in agony. "You're getting better at this, Cloud." He retaliated _impossibly_ fast, arcing his deadly elegant blade in a huge, decapitating sweep....

...which Cloud somehow _blocked_. The collision spawned ghostly sparks, devoid of any warmth. "I'll send you back to darkness where you belong, Sephiroth!"

The next brutal strike knocked Sephiroth away! His boots scraped the ground with the force of his resistance; he ended crouched with one hand brushing the gravel....

Cloud started to glow, golden aura dominated by radiant bolts....

* * *

Omnislash. Cloud was charging Omnislash.

Master Aqua could not possibly survive it.

Sephiroth trembled on hands and knees. The flows of mana were different in the Realm of Light. His weakened reserves were not enough to cure his mangled wing. The _pain_ was... indescribable.

He could not get up yet; he was healing too slowly! The darkness persisted in proving itself inferior to Mako.

Aqua was going to die.

Cloud, catalyst of his failure, was going to take _another_ precious thing from him!

I will make you _**suffer!**_

I will deliver you to guilt past coherence, beyond the boundaries of human anguish! You will beg me to _continue_ the torture. I will grant your flayed soul's humble wish...

...but that's nothing I wasn't planning to do to you already.

She will have a special memorial. And... when I wander again in darkness, I will make those lights real for her...

Sephiroth coughed, spat blood upon the unworthy ground, and prepared to witness the end of Master Aqua's journey as he'd promised.

He'd hoped... for more time....

* * *

Whatever he was doing, she had to interrupt it! Aqua spun her empowered keyblade overhead, summoning whipping wintry gales! She smashed it into the earth, releasing the channeled energy to spread from the devastating epicenter...

It didn't affect Cloud at all!

He flew at her, ablaze with killing intent!

A split-second to shield. Aqua threw every ounce of her strength into it. All her concentration. Maintaining the barrier became her world, her tether to reality! She would persevere! She would _not_ relinquish her hold on her light!

Her shield reflected Cloud's attack. Flung into the air, careening wildly, he landed hard on his back, bounced. Shoulders jarred, his arms and neck flopped on impact.

She didn't _dare_ dismiss the shield. She managed to limit her collapse so that she more sat down than fell over.

It wasn't just her vision going dark...!

Incredibly, Cloud was attempting to rise! He propped himself up with one hand... and was swallowed by darkness! Was he charging something else? She couldn't... she didn't have anything left....

But when the darkness dissipated, Cloud was still on the ground.

Sephiroth strode confidently toward her and his now... unconscious? enemy. Traces of a limp vanished as he walked. _He_ was the source of shadows' congregation; sparks of it scattered from his fingers...

He whispered to her reverently, "Well _done_ , Master Aqua."


	12. Chapter 12

Footsteps. Circling, prowling, the game of intimidation. The nerves in Cloud's arm forgot he had a hand; his grip on his sword failed him.

"If you cannot control your darkness, then I will control it for you."

Shadows... _inside_...  
Resisting his motion. Pinning him to the naked sky...  
Self strung up with nothingness, on crude display.

...so Sephiroth could inspect his prize. They weren't exactly anywhere. Endless, featureless black; a mind's eye closed, shut tight, pleading against the promised torment.

"For almost killing her... I'll punish you. I'll drag it out. And you know you cannot escape me."

No, he probably couldn't. Hope at this stage was a lie. But Cloud struggled _anyway_ ; grabbed for any spite he could reach. "Maybe... then, she'll see what you are and can get away..."

"You won't ruin this for me, Cloud." The helpless truth, bruised with ugly, vicarious bliss; years since Gaea, and Sephiroth still liked to gloat. "It will all be in your head. _Our_ reality, alone."

Reunion sang in his blood, uncomfortably invasive, demanding.

"Don't worry about Master Aqua. I want you to worry about yourself. Those you care for. Think of what I can do, what I have done."

Sephiroth's ghostly caress _burned_. "The scars I gave you never fully healed, did they?" A certain, breathless fascination, "Here, and here," the branding touch lingered, unraveling wounds Cloud didn't remember, "And in your heart...."

"Your fear of the past, your fear of failure. Your weakness killed them all."

No, _you did!_ ...but Cloud's accusation had no voice. I would've stopped you!

...they had, hadn't they...? in the crater?

"Maybe." The tiniest nod of respect. "But you can't now."

At least... the heartless had come. _Right_ after Meteor hit. Or _everyone_ would be....

Agony reigned, pure and clean! Oh. Sephiroth was siphoning off Cloud's darkness to heal himself. But the stolen energy wasn't doing much! Ha! Sephiroth's wing was still ruined!

It was the last bitter satisfaction he was allowed.

"Wake to the nightmare."

* * *

It was weird, how Sephiroth came to her side without checking on his enemy. Surely, his arrogance would catch up to him someday?

"You truly are beautiful."

Aqua blinked. Adrenaline was fading; her vision was kinda blurry.

"...You pushed yourself too hard." Sephiroth's concern was a fond scolding, like she hadn't had since she was a kid. She didn't mind; it was comforting. Funny even, to be fussed over.

Near to passing out, Aqua said, "I'm fine...."

"You're a mess. Your outfit's all bloody."

She looked at her sleeves. He was right. "So are you."

Sephiroth had knelt down to help her. Blood soaked its way into his hair, promising to crown him in red.

"Curaga? On yourself."

"Can't. Gonna be a while." Too tired.

"The items you brought with you?"

"Dust."

Sephiroth's torn, almost severed wing was moving strangely. Twitching. Beyond focus, insubstantial. Aqua stared as it cracked itself into a less wilted position.

He winced. "Hmm. Not good enough. Of _course_." And _laughed_ and shook his head. "I thought I'd be nursing  you back to health after the darkness, Master Aqua. But it seems we'll recover together."

His confidence was nice. His bare chest was nice.

Behind him, Cloud began to stir! Aqua inhaled sharply to give warning... _Ouch_.

"Relax. He can't hurt you now."

Huh?

"Let me see your wound."

It's not like she could stop him. "I'm sorry... I should be able to cure it myself but..." A silly, useless apology! She didn't have to be ashamed! She'd fought so hard....

"I can't either. Not yet." His disgust wasn't meant for her. He was embarrassed, too? "Until then, we'll tie this blue cloth higher, as a bandage."

"Go ahead." Aqua held still. So _tired_. She'd been reckless with the injury. But what else could she have done? Lie down and die after finally escaping the darkness? Never. Sephiroth wrapped her sash tight; the pressure was just where it needed to be. She bit her lip, cried out anyway and decided she didn't care.

His examining gaze was efficient, practiced. "Your thigh as well. No, actually, that one isn't as deep. Good."

"What about you?"

He was surprised at her question. "I'll live. Cloud will bring us supplies."

Sephiroth stood up. Kindness vanished. "On your feet, Cloud."

Cloud rose at the same time Sephiroth did. He didn't react to Sephiroth's approach, or protest when Sephiroth tilted his chin up. Sephiroth turned Cloud this way and that, appraising frightened eyes.

"We'll take good care of her."

Cloud's silent fear filled Aqua with dread. Especially when it was gone, and his face went blank.

There was a salute. The motion was completely smooth, natural, _normal_ , which made it worse.

It was _wrong!_ She should object! ...but Sephiroth's actions were probably saving her life. Guilt was for later, for survivors. ...she was so selfish....

Aqua watched Cloud saunter off towards the bright silhouette of a city in the distance.

"Radiant Garden isn't far."

Radiant Garden. She froze, numb inside, and said nothing. The memories would overwhelm her.

"He'll be back before nightfall. We'll make camp here."

She felt herself frown.

Sephiroth apologized for the wrong thing, "It would be unwise to enter the town as we are. I'm sorry I don't have a safer place to take you. The heartless have likely colonized my realm, such as it was, and even if they haven't, we shouldn't risk another trip through the darkness so soon."

"I understand," Aqua said, not wanting to be thought ungrateful.

* * *

He'd rarely entertained company, instead choosing to wander, freed from all need. The few ...honored guests... he did host... their comfort was not important. Why waste resources defending a stronghold with little use? A place his enemies could attack and claim as a victory?

...it had never been embarrassing before.

I have no grand godly palace to show you.

Sephiroth realized that even if he had, it wouldn't be good enough for her. After what she'd done for him today... she deserved the highest hospitality....

What does your fairy-tale castle look like, Master Aqua?

Something imposingly elegant, or whimsical, or austere? Of mysterious or flaunted ownership? Are there many forbidden secrets? ...what would you do for leisure? Embroider the stars? You would have infinite choices. Who waits upon us? The souls of the damned?

Whom shall I make jealous? Maleficent or Cinderella?

Sephiroth took a mental step back. He wanted to protect her, to reward her. But imagining an opulent place for her to stay? With a somewhat irrational leap of wishful thinking, that could be mistaken for a romantic advance. He didn't want it to look that way.

...Oh, how Zack would've teased him!

Enough.

There were more practical matters to consider. 

"What are you doing?" Aqua asked.

"An illusion, to repel the curious." He willed all senses deceived; made the campsite appear as just another cluster of boulders. They did _not_ need an ambush from the heartless. Or Cloud's friends, or Organization XIII, or any of his past connections. "The noise of the battle, and its magical pyrotechnics, will not have gone unnoticed."

She murmured approval.

"Stay awake, Master Aqua." Sephiroth resolved to do the same.

They leaned into each other for support.

* * *

Aqua's mouth was dry, but talking would be a good distraction.

"We got out of the darkness." She couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes."

"We did it. We got out of the darkness. We beat your enemy."

"We did," Sephiroth replied.

"We got out of the darkness...."

Suddenly, she was _exhausted_ , and hungry, and so so so thirsty, and everything was too bright, she was dizzy, and her heart was racing, her pulse rediscovering seconds and then minutes. The sun blazed relentlessly, framed by, _trapped_ by, a harsh and hostile sky. Her invisible skin began to peel, and she wanted to hide, to hide, to hide....

This wasn't like her at all...!

"Sshhh. It's going to be alright."

She gasped for air; it was actual _air_ , not a simulacrum of it....

If only he would put his wing between her and the sun...!

The baffling tide of panic ebbed resentful, and sought a more habitual course, steered by guilt. "I'm sorry. Because of me, you..."

"No."

"But, your wing..."

"I will heal. The wing is... symbolic; Cloud was making a statement." Sephiroth... smiled? "Fortunately, I'm _much_ better at that than he is."

But...

"Stop it. There are things that aren't your fault, Master Aqua." 

* * *

Breaths became easier. Her eyes adjusted to register color less terrifyingly vividly. Her stomach growled.

Cloud came back. He untangled the straps of the bulky pack he was carrying, lowered it to the ground without saying a word, and wandered off in a seemingly random direction, like a wind-up doll.

"Stay here. I'll collect our gifts."

Sephiroth called it a gift. It so clearly was not....

Don't focus on that, Aqua.

This was the Realm of Light, the place she was sworn to protect, its love and hope and wonder welcoming. Singing along with her heart, where it had been silent for so long! Silent and mocking in absence...

"Be here now. Let go of the memory of darkness."

Sephiroth handed her an elixir.

"That first. And then we have... bread and cheese, assorted deli meats, water and juice, some grapes, an orange, and, oh, that's _adorable_. Tifa baked cookies. I'll try one of those. Help yourself to the rest."

Every single morsel was the best thing she'd ever tasted. She was _ravenous_. She drank all the juice, and nearly laughed for feeling guilty about something as silly as drinking all the juice.

* * *

The temperature dropped as the sun set, but not drastically.

The tent she'd helped assemble was cozy. For the first time in a long time, Aqua felt her strength returning rather than being sapped. She could untie her bandage if she wanted.

She should use her ice magic to shower...

...but the sleeping bag was _soft_.

"Sephiroth?" He was lying on his own bedroll, several feet away.

"Hmm?"

"We did it. We got out of the darkness. We're free."

"So you've said. Repeatedly." He sounded amused, not irritated.

"I think it's going to take a while to sink in. That was reality for so long...."

"And now you have changed it."

She had, hadn't she? She really had.

* * *

Night was _not_ the same as Darkness.

And she was an adult. She wasn't afraid of childish things. It was Ven, who'd been scared of the dark, and he'd grown out of it, too.

Xehanort was out there, somewhere....

 _No_. She _wouldn't_ have nightmares.

"Is it safe to sleep? Your enemy... one of us should keep watch."

"It's safe," Sephiroth reassured her. "I'll know if anything goes wrong. Trust me."

* * *

There was such a thing as morning. A pale pre-dawn filtered through the fabric of the tent.

Her muscles ached. She stretched.

"Good morning, Master Aqua." Oh. Sephiroth was already awake. "The sun will rise soon."

"I'd like to see that."

"It's a short climb. Come with me."

* * *

They sat together atop the plateau.

Soft rays of warmth. Rose, peach, coral; prismed across thin wispy clouds, beautiful contrast over shaded canyons of deep bluish stone. A breeze was picking up as dew dispersed; any rain was scheduled far in the distance.

It was _real_. Not one of the thousand replicas the darkness had taunted her with.

"You seem to be doing better," he said, quietly.

She was. "I really had forgotten... so much of Light. The little things, moments like this, it's something so worthy of protection."

"It is," Sephiroth agreed, looking at her.

Aqua wondered if it would be okay to kiss him on the cheek. No, she shouldn't.

She did, anyway. "Thank you... for helping me feel something other than despair."


	13. Chapter 13

Sephiroth was struck by the _irony_ of what she'd said. And the kiss.

A harmless enough expression. It was probably an impulsive act, like that hug in the darkness. But on some level, she'd meant it. Which left him trying to decide if he wanted to encourage that.

He'd purposefully avoided taking advantage. Friendship was his honest goal. Certainly, she was beautiful because of her strength. He wanted her to be well, would be pleased if she were happy....

Should he manipulate her _not_ to fall in love with him?

No. The way she was was nice. It was said that a heart full of love repelled the darkness.

And so Sephiroth would let Aqua love him for a while more.

He kissed her back, on the forehead. "There. A happiness returned."

* * *

They found breakfast waiting for them at the camp: still-warm cinnamon rolls. Aqua was careful not to burn her tongue on the second bite.

Everything was delicious until the reminder of the source.

Cloud lay slumped in the shade of a nearby rock, sentry whose vigilance was forced.

It was _wrong_.

You knew this, Aqua. Sephiroth's darkness.... You knew.

...you kissed him anyway.

Sephiroth tracked the direction of her gaze. "It bothers you."

Of course it did! After what Xehanort had almost done to her....

"I'll send him away." Sephiroth licked frosting from his fingers as delicately as was possible to do. Cloud stood up.

"No."

"No?" Curiosity ruled his features, not anger. Sephiroth looked cute when he was puzzled. No! Focus, Aqua!

"That won't help. It's the fact that you're controlling him at all."

Maybe she was making a mistake. She was being overprotective of an _enemy_. Cloud would've killed her, and she him. It wasn't personal. Why did it matter? What Sephiroth chose to do with his enemy was his business...

...but his mercy was monstrous....

"It's wrong."

Sephiroth stared at her adamant assertion, strangely fond. "You have a compassion I have long forsaken."

"Compassion isn't weakness!"

"I didn't say it was. But there may not be a better solution. You understand that."

She wished she didn't.

"I'm surprised you object so strongly, Master Aqua. Are you afraid?"

Was she? If she disagreed again, would he control her, too? Could he?

Maybe if she asked, he'd let Cloud go. But then what?

Would Sephiroth refuse to help her out of spite?

...did she still _want_ his help?

"You don't have to be."

He was like Xehanort....

_Did you enslave her, too?_

Cloud's furious words had been enough to make her doubt. Was she was here of her own will, or...?

Had she had a choice at all when Sephiroth had asked to travel with her?

And the feelings she had for him....

"You saved me. You helped me. Did you..."

...he was watching her so closely...

"...did you make me love you?"

"No."

"I think I believe you. It's just that...."

Aqua wanted to dash behind the tent, where she could hide her face.

"I... need a moment alone. Please excuse me."

* * *

_There_ was the vulnerability he'd chosen not to exploit; the tangle of manifest emotions he could toy with. He decided he still would not.

Sephiroth gave her the privacy she requested.

He sighed. He should have known that Cloud could ruin things simply by existing.

Maybe he should have let Aqua pass out after the battle and lied about where Cloud had gone.

...he should not have let her see him control Cloud!

But he'd been so _pleased_ with her, considered her so much an ally, trusted her so _completely_ in that instant! So _glad_ was he of her survival, and his own, that he'd forgotten again. Trust earned rather than obedience demanded! She had opinions that counted, and now hers of him had plummeted.

...would she dare compare him to Xehanort to his face? She might.

Have I disturbed you so deeply, Master Aqua? With only this?

Then no matter how close we become, you can never know what else I've done!

You're _very_ brave to challenge my methods. Are you secure in your power, or in my patience?

...it was entirely possible that he could not salvage this within the rules he'd originally set for himself.

His window for a near-effortless takeover was waning. Sephiroth hoped similar limitations applied to Xehanort. He knew so little of hearts....

Pretty Master Aqua. He loved her for what she'd done for him. Because of her, he had peace of mind at last. But if she didn't feel the same... if she felt primarily shame in his company....

Perhaps their friendship was not to be. Perhaps he'd always liked the _idea_ of protecting her more than its reality.

He didn't owe her anything. He'd already given her back the light.

With sufficient preparation, there would be nothing to mourn.

No.

His intentions were noble. He would accept the effects of the free will he had chosen for her.

He was a god. He need not fear rejection. Whether she trusted him or not was up to her.

...she'd be a fool to decline his help against Xehanort over something as insignificant as _Cloud_.

The darkness would perish either way.

He drifted awhile in that pleasant thought. So it was fated!

* * *

When Aqua returned, she was looking better. Cleaner. Pristine except for her tear-reddened eyes. Some kind of enchantment on her clothes that she'd renewed, or a power of the keyblade? Being able to tend to her appearance was a good sign, more evidence of her astoundingly quick recovery.

"It's dumb," she sat down next to him, "I don't like crying. But I guess... I should be grateful that I can? The darkness stole so much."

* * *

"What would you like to do today, Master Aqua?" Sephiroth asked, casually.

He was giving her the option to escape her earlier embarrassing admission. Or, if he was being manipulative, to defer her conflicted judgment. Aqua decided to take it.

"Explore. I feel like I could sleep for a week, but I should know where we are."

Anything she could do to feel less disoriented should be a priority.

She had to get used to the flow of time again, and needing to eat and breathe, and the idea that in the Realm of Light (where she was!) things can exist that _don't_ mean you harm. She saw the threat of darkness everywhere; _hated_ that conditioning. _Years_. Would she ever be able to trust like she used to? Constant suspicion, key to survival for so long, was exhausting now, exacerbating irritation; a spiral that had her jumping at shadows. She _must_ shake off this paranoia! Could not allow this weakness....

"First I'll check where we've been before. It'll be comforting to confirm the landscape stays the same."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Did she? Aqua had to think about it.

I.... I'm mad at you! Because... you're _not_ my ideal hero, and you're probably _not_ going to change! You think you're perfect! I'm mad at _myself_ for liking you! Because I was _right_ about your darkness! And I didn't want to be. I'm desperate not to be....

I don't want to be alone.

"I don't want to be alone," Aqua said.

* * *

The mid-morning air sweeping the ridge was crisp and wild; the breeze remained.

Sephiroth had stretched out his wing, soaking in the sunlight. Whatever he was contemplating had him smiling. Not a care in the world....

The solidity of the ground reassured Aqua as she'd hoped. _This_ crystalline permanency would not betray. Here were their footprints from before. See? Coarse sand filled cracks where hardy plants had sprouted, smooth surface warming in the sun... no sinister sharpness. The unhowling wind was safe. It was easy to lie on her back and look at the sky, which did not alter from serenity. It was _real_.

Peaceful silence shared was nice, and her thoughts were calmed, but....

Aqua sat up. "There's... nothing to _do_ here."

"Hmm?"

"It's boring here. It's funny... that's sort of a good thing. A luxury? It's peaceful; I can just relax..."

"Not much of a vacation spot, though." Sephiroth remarked.

"I don't know... the view is fantastic!"

Especially with him in it. He hadn't bothered to put on his coat.

"This place... is quite familiar to me. I fought Sora here... it's the same place I was banished from."

Oh. "So it's hard to be back here then...."

"...it was a minor failure, yes. But now I have the memory of our victory to replace it."

The way he _looked_ at her...

...he _liked_ her. He was _proud_ of her. She had the adoration of someone so beautiful....

It was too intense! Aqua stood to survey the canyon vista from new directions.

Beyond, across the stone sea of rough-hewn fractures and nested ravines, she saw a run-down castle ruin, the tallest tower displaying a red and black heart symbol with an 'X' drawn through it.

"What's that?"

Sephiroth followed where she was pointing. "The emblem of the heartless."

"They've organized under a banner?!"

"No. It was Ansem's standard. Sora defeated him; I don't think we need to be concerned."

....he _would_ think that! Sephiroth wasn't concerned about _anything_.

...Ansem? The same Ansem?

Aqua listened as Sephiroth continued. "The fort is called Villain's Vale. I'm surprised it still stands; I thought Maleficent had already moved on. If not, she's probably noticed us. We'll be careful, just in case."

"Hmm. I wonder... who else would watch for my return? It shouldn't be a problem; I didn't make many enemies last time. Whatever they're plotting to do to me... heh."

His voice quieted to amused confusion, "It's... actually more likely that I'll be petitioned for help."

"...Would you like to be the captain of your own pirate ship, Master Aqua?"

"What?"

"I'm sure Captain Hook would reward me for killing that crocodile. Or maybe the Queen of Hearts is hiring an executioner? 'Off with their heads!'"

...Sephiroth did a perfect imitation of the queen. Aqua stifled a giggle.

"Radiant Garden is that way."

...it was. Aqua could see the white spired towers and flags.

Sephiroth concentrated a moment, his brow furrowed. "It's in better shape than it was, but still more construction site than town. Perhaps there have been other incursions of heartless."

She didn't feel well.

"I preferred it as Hollow Bastion. The atmosphere of desperation, the surreal water features, I appreciated Maleficent's dramatic style..."

"Is something wrong? You seem upset. Did you know Radiant Garden?"

"It's too much to talk about right now," Aqua managed.

Thankfully, he didn't press for answers. "Alright."

She couldn't prevent the yawn. "Let's go back to camp. I really could use a nap...."

* * *

She slept the rest of the afternoon, dreamless. Emotions were exhausting.

Sephiroth must have already eaten. For her, there was a salad generously heaped with croutons. The cherry tomatoes were bursting-fresh. Aqua made a face at the zucchini slices and responsibly ate them anyway.

* * *

Evening came, hushing and reliable.

Sephiroth poked his head inside the tent.

"Have you seen my coat, Master Aqua?"

Yes, she had. It was spread on her lap like a blanket. He hadn't been using it, so...

"May I have it back?"

"Um... we could share it." _What had come over her?!_

There wasn't anywhere to hide the blush this time.

"Ha! I suppose, if you want, you can keep it tonight. Soon I'll regain enough energy to not mind the temperature." He entered and started smoothing his bedroll.

Oh. Sephiroth probably curled up in his wing at night, and couldn't with his injury...

He'd asked her not to feel guilty. She _did_ need to practice that....

Aqua blurted out the first words that came to mind that weren't a string of apologies. "It's lucky we didn't arrive in Christmas Town or something!" She had the mental image of his feathers going... floof! She shouldn't laugh, she shouldn't laugh, she shouldn't...

Sephiroth smiled. Aqua thought she was going to melt.

"That's true," he said, "Except, weren't there hot springs there? I forgot."

She forgot, too. If she saw him in a towel she would die.

"Hmm. Or... ice skating rinks? Your outfit reminds me of that. Grace and strength and the flowing cloth. And your boots. Do you know how?"

"I can skate, yeah. It's fun."

"Maybe you could show me."

She didn't know any fancy tricks outside of combat; there wasn't time for _everything_. But...

A tiny frozen pond, she'd lead him by the hand. She imagined softer mittens. Neither of them would fall, and hot chocolate afterwards....

"I think you'd look good in a green scarf," she said.

"Not red?"

"What about... blue?" Aqua suggested.

Sephiroth glanced up, as if trying to remember. "I don't think I've ever worn a scarf in my life."

"You would look good in one."

"Careful, I think you're flirting." His eyes sparkled.

"And what are _you_ doing then?"

"Teasing."

Aqua pulled his coat over her head. "...I'm going to sleep now."

Sephiroth laughed. "Goodnight, Master Aqua."

* * *

Aqua lay awake staring at the ceiling.

He'd helped her. He'd saved her. He was the reason she wasn't in the darkness anymore. Sephiroth was beauty, and safety, and without him, Xehanort would have....

They were friends.

It was practical, what Sephiroth had done to Cloud. An enemy killed or captured. What else was there to do?

I understand it; I don't like that about myself. I think... I don't want to be, I _can't_ be, friends with someone who... who has so little regard for others.

But who else can help me?

I've defeated Xehanort myself before.... Can I do it again?

I wish... Master Eraqus was here.

Sephiroth offered to help me. It's clear he can. He's better at this than Xehanort.

...Would I throw Terra's freedom away for Cloud's...? Assuming he's still alive, of course. If I think of it like that... it's not even a question! I'm going to save Terra!

Sephiroth's darkness... he's probably done some terrible things. But there's _no way_ he's _worse_ than Xehanort, right? Xehanort, who had destroyed her world....

...she'd trusted Xehanort once, too...

Do you have to know someone's past to justify working together with them? No! What about the other people I've helped? They can't all have been paragons of righteousness either.

I don't regret helping _them_...

Sephiroth...

It's cute how dramatic he is. He speaks so passionately and gets really involved in whatever he's talking about.

He keeps an impassive expression but his wing gives him away. And the aura... I think I can feel what he does, sometimes.

He has an evil smirk and a villain's laugh.

But also... a quiet smile.

He hasn't hurt me.

He's scary but... I won when I fought him in darkness, didn't I? Dangerous... but I think I can handle it.

...I told a god to shut up and he did.

No, Master Eraqus definitely would _not_ approve of her choice of allies.

But then... he hadn't been the best judge of that in the end...

Aqua turned over in her sleeping bag, nursing stabs of grief at the disloyal thought.

I hate these feelings. I don't know what to do.

...I wish I could go on believing things were as simple as light and darkness.

* * *

The vaulted azure skies of Agrabah.

She felt his voice as much as heard it. Strands of his silver hair fell over her shoulders and didn't quite tickle her nose. They were flying so _fast_ , so _high_. Her eyes and bare fingertips stung from the blessed icy wind. Above her, he was warm. Aqua pointed Master's Defender in the right direction and they flew towards light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my brother for the initial reading and for providing helpful and encouraging feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

Aqua woke promptly, as was her habit; she'd been proud of her discipline. Another sunrise beckoned, blessed with optimism.

Sephiroth's bedroll was empty.

A little reluctantly, she pushed heavy leather off herself and got up. The warm material held his scent... the freshness of the air, the unending strength of a wild stormy sea or a fiery sun. No wonder she'd dreamed about him.

Aqua lifted the coat, draped it over her right shoulder ...sort of like his wing... and guiltily debated whether to give it back or not.

She didn't have to go far to find him. Sephiroth's location was hardly a mystery; he never bothered to hide his dark aura. She'd been afraid, before she'd learned his was the darkness that chased the rest away. It seemed like a long time ago.

He was there, seated in the same place as the previous day. Back turned, black feathers spread in anticipation of heaven's glory. How his hair would shine when the new sunlight caught it! Silvery portent of radiance. Longer than his exposed torso, pooled on the stone behind him, somehow not tangling.

He hadn't been so distracting yesterday! Nothing about him had changed, but she was definitely noticing it more...

Sephiroth tilted his head at her approach; the motion rippled that fantastic platinum cascade, a momentary echo of the muscles underneath...

Aqua said the first thing that came to mind that was even remotely appropriate, "Did you even sleep?"

Sephiroth replied, "Yes? I just woke up earlier than you." He didn't turn around; she had to imagine his puzzled expression. "You've been through a lot, Master Aqua. For me sleep is an indulgence, for you a necessity."

She supposed that was true. "So, what were you thinking about?" Aqua sat down next to him and politely tried to watch the brightening horizon instead of sneaking glimpses of his beautiful face. He had very long eyelashes.

"Revenge."

"For what?"

"For you. For what Xehanort did to you. Because you remind me of myself."

Oh. Memories of sobering helplessness, still too near, assaulted her dreamlike haze, clawing open her fear. "If he tries again..."

"I will stop him again."

"But what if he's too strong..."

"I am stronger. And we'll both be fighting him. His cause is hopeless."

Aqua bit her lip, needing to believe him. "How powerful are you, if you call yourself a god?"

"Very."

She forced a laugh, "I thought you'd want to brag about it."

"I don't need to." Sephiroth's absolute surety made her shiver.

"I wish I was as confident as you," Aqua admitted. "Sometimes I feel like my bravery was a show. For Terra, and Ven, and Master Eraqus, and everyone I met on my journeys...."

"I doubt it was only that. Don't be so hard on yourself."

She leaned sideways into his encouragement. He put his hand on her shoulder, on the coat, and drew her closer, under his wing.

* * *

The campsite was as they'd left it. Not a trace of heartless activity or other disturbance.

Aqua discerned a less comforting sameness. The thunderhead of looming argument. On the edge of awareness, uneasy. The way Cloud hovered around... not literally but.... Like Xehanort's guardian.

Sephiroth's gaze was fixed on her, too solemn for a smile but promising a future of thousands. "Thank you. For fighting by my side."

The warmth of his gratitude was so intense she could soar for ages, kiss the summer sun and dance.

* * *

_Oh no!_ If only she knew a more delicate way to address this! He was so _happy_ with her! She'd be letting him down... no, that wasn't right....

...she _wasn't_ going to start by saying she was sorry! What _Sephiroth_ did was wrong. She was right to disagree.

I can't be silent.

"I'm not sure I should have helped you," Aqua said, and steeled herself.

"Why?" Sephiroth blinked, for the first time revealing true surprise.

"There are some things that are just wrong. Things no one should do to anyone else. We can justify anything to ourselves, but that doesn't make it right...."

He didn't respond, so she stumbled on, "I want to discuss it. What to do with Cloud."

"I thought we already did?"

"I have more to say."

* * *

Sephiroth tried to convince himself it was not betrayal. Master Aqua had legitimate concerns sprung from fears he should put to rest.

But what he'd said to her, and the way he'd said it, he hadn't given to another. Never had he awarded such heartfelt regard to any SOLDIER. They were not frivolous words.

And she threw his high praise, the special moment of his acknowledgment, away for _**Cloud!**_

Careless of the insult, she took his kindness for granted!

...she didn't know any better! ...and that was by his design...

Disrespect. Ungratefulness. How far should he forgive?

...Zack was different.

How much innocence, _ignorance_ , could he allow?

It made him _sick_ to think he had encouraged it.

* * *

"Master Aqua." Sephiroth exalted his tone to **command** her full attention.

"Yes." She did not know to add 'sir'.

"If you mention Cloud again, I will kill you. If you place his well-being above ours, you are a traitor. Do you understand?"

"...yes."

"Good. Dismissed."

He molded her dazed terror into exhaustion and sent her back to bed. She fell asleep on his orders and he withdrew his influence. Her dreams could be her own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda rough. The rating has gone up accordingly. Contains increased violence and (let's be honest) mind rape. Stay safe.

And so, Aqua dreamed, thrashing in the grip of nightmare. Prey of the faceless things that chase.

_No!_

This was _her_ mind!

She took Master's Defender and slashed him open, spilling ichored darkness everywhere! Xehanort _screamed_ , and after the surprise, Aqua liked the sound.

In death, slavering shadow crawled back together fast, launched itself at her mouth and eyes... skittering penetrating mist...

She raised her shield...

Oily sheen splattered, reflected. Behind her, a new and mounting dread, impermeable, the envy of suspicion. She whirled...

"Sephiroth? What are you doing?! I thought you came to help me!"

Grabbed by the throat! and shoved against an insubstantial wall of swords!  
Thoughts gasping and bleeding.  
Memories flailing.  
struggling...  
Everything was going the color of oblivion. "Don't...!"

"Be still."

" _No!_ You _aren't!_ You aren't this strong!"

Sephiroth laughed, low and deep, and promising... and teased out thankfulness from her thoughts, spun and wound round his finger; woven strings of love, inviolable. Ever tightening.

"We will live your fantasy," he told her. "Your dreams, your thoughts... your love for me. I will feel it all, use it up, and then... you will merge with my Reality."

Consciousness ruptured into scalding white, violently reformed as other. 

He extended his hand, "May I see your keyblade?"

It was not really asking. Aqua watched herself present it to him.

"Teach me to use it."

Her mind was an open book. Sephiroth was not gentle with the pages.

He did not spare a single secret; he ransacked the full chronicle of her technique. Motions instilled for a lifetime laid bare for dissection, obeying him only. In culmination, an unwilling demonstration of all she could do in battle.

...he was impressed, and gifted her pride unthinking, heedless of perversion.

"You'll be my victory over the darkness and the light, as was always meant to be."

She broke the hearts of worlds for him, unlocked every seal of the apocalypse; became it.  
She relished her existence as she'd never known to do.  
every breath was holy  
every jump was flight  
every swing and cut and stab an honor in his name.

...she felt his joy at being her. An affection so selfishly pure. 

Years unmeasured. And then....

"Do you remember, what I promised you?" 

No, she didn't. 

"You were unconscious at the time. I promised I'd witness the end of your journey."

Oh. What did that mean?

"Your end has come."

A bloodless instant, a sharp shock. The tip of that ridiculous sword entered her chest. He pushed it further inside.

"You will lift your voice for me. Your soul will bring me closer to perfection. And this will be what you have always wanted."

"Sephiroth...."  
and she sees  
that he is her angel of death, come to collect her love  
his wing wrapped around her light  
becoming his... she is a star for him.  
in his cage of words.  
And finally understands why he wasn't sad that...  
...everything that has ever touched his heart is dead.

* * *

Standing guard outside the tent, Sephiroth laughed at himself. An absurd divine punishment! Bad Master Aqua! He'd sent her to bed without supper!

Metaphorically. The truth was much more serious. He knew the lash of his will was barbed, made to carve scars.

It was entirely possible that the person who'd come to his aid, who'd run into his arms, who'd survived years of despair almost beyond imagining, who'd graced him with the shy kiss of her favor... no longer existed. Certainly not as she had been. Her breathing was irregular, spasmodic; she fought through fitful sleep he could not soothe.

Lost to him. _Discarded_.

 _Of course_ Aqua did not, and would never, have the same perspective he did! Wasn't that the _point_ of a Second? Not just someone to follow orders, but someone trustworthy, able and willing to give valuable advice...

He could not honestly ask for forgiveness; what he'd done showed he didn't care at all for her opinion.

And to pretend otherwise after _that_... no. He did not know her dreams, but their subject was surmisable. If she woke as herself....

You _must not_ forgive me.

 _Never_ forgive me for taking your voice away. All you would be doing is sacrificing yourself. You've done enough of that, Master Aqua.

...I promised to remember you. If matters between us end as they are, I must remember you as my failure...

...that I sought something more and could not reach it.

Behold the greed of the almighty, who yearns for an equal he will not allow!

Sephiroth heard himself cackling. Sardonic, irrational grief, profane self-pity!

...the things I've thrown away, I want them back.

Zack. The times I was less cruel. When I did not know how truly different I was... no... when I had not _acted_ on it yet. Or perhaps, not those, exactly...

I want to erase my _recent_ lapse of self-control. I want to hear what Master Aqua had to say.

I want the power to change my mind.

...I can have it.

Only a short time has passed.

...how many souls in Radiant Garden?

* * *

Sephiroth teleported instead of flew. As much as he liked a grand entrance, stealth was safest. He hadn't tried _this_ before.

Alighting on the castle's tallest spire, he took in the mosaic of colorful roofs, blurred by dusk. All the little lights, flickering in night's vastness. The sleeping view that would never wake up.

Fire would kill them fastest, but it had to be hotter. A temperature for instantaneous ignition and ionization of any material. The corona of a white sun... the mindless darkness could supply. He'd call upon it, draw _deep_ from its toxic well, saving his own reserves for the rest. If the Realm of Darkness could create a serviceable illusion of his past... so could he.

This would not be efficient, or pleasant (for him either). His spoils would be meager; he'd learn nothing from these souls; the darkness would corrupt what raw potential there was. But that wasn't going to matter; if successful, he wouldn't remember the loss.

The radius would be... Sephiroth squinted to gauge the city limits. The population... adequate, although the heartless could sometimes interfere with his readings.

There was one significant limitation he had to work with. He needed close proximity to their deaths, or the energy would be wasted. Unless....

He'd observed an exotic happening on his travels. How the demon of the mountain had yanked even the penitent dead from their hallowed graves to cavort until dawn; a spectral procession horrifying and beautiful... and what the pull of the demon's will had felt like. He could incorporate that here! As a substitute for the laws of Gaea that gathered souls together into Lifestream... a feature he'd unfortunately not encountered anywhere else. His current favorite Firaga variant already had a gravity component; he could persuade it to affect the spiritual rather than the physical!

Major magic thrived on charisma, drama, style. Less effort would be required if he made the casting spectacular. Sephiroth threw the first runes into the air, set to twinkle near the stars! Sigils ablaze in black flame, darkness-tainted green, proof of the worldly power he commanded! Its use coaxed from him maddened, euphoric laughter.

How many souls for your pyre and rebirth, Master Aqua? Shall I count them?

...Hades would accuse him of theft. Ha! Wouldn't _that_ be a heated argument! But if all went well, he was only borrowing.

Slow, and Stop, and Haste spells. He had seen a clocktower somewhere. Four-faced, luminous within, cruel, foreboding; macabre sentinel of a wet and foggy town. A monument possessed. What had the bell toll sounded like?

Sorcerous hymns sparkled, phased through intricate gyres, saturating spiritual scaffolding of many orbits. Infused with his glory, the allure of finality. Checked, free from errors.

It began.

Sephiroth directed the mana of his millions into the conflagration he desired. Solar winds wheeled around him, tore Radiant Garden's sky to shreds, a rapturous mutilation! He felt his ears and eyes start to bleed, fresh-glazed blood eroded, his wing burned to incandescence! But this was the pain of progress, the execution of his will, and for that he could endure _anything_. The brilliant shine in his eyes drained away as he poured every last solvent drop of Mako into the ritual. And so he was blind when the fiery torrent of souls struck him all at once. Their deaths had been instant, painless, so as not to magnify the pain he felt at their absorption. It was still unspeakable agony. It was... a tiny fraction of what he'd prepared for on Gaea.

Sephiroth entertained a vision of the form he'd conceived, the halos to stabilize, hubristic wings replacing the parts of himself he'd excised, entrusted to Mother's care, for he'd thought he'd never have to touch the ground again. He'd been consumed in the transformation and yet he was never gone, his was the indivisible essence of change. With that as his holy vessel... the process would have been ecstasy! But Cloud had destroyed it.

...he could not say what he looked like as he took the city.

There was surely a moment of dissolution; the physical form he wore could not hold. And then the souls nucleated around him, the only thing left of their identity being the need to belong, to not be alone. Congregated lives distilled to ambrosia, begging for purpose. A pitiful harvest. Damaged, deformed, _so much_ knowledge ablated, imperfect translation....

He decided he had a body, and rearranged it to appear as he usually did. With the coat, and a single wing to fan the darkness, because Cloud had remarked that the black ones at his waist resembled a poorly tucked-in shirt. His senses resumed their ordinary supernatural sharpness.

And now whole, more-than-whole, surging with newly-won power (240,518 lives' worth), Sephiroth told time when it was.

Far away in his tower, Yen Sid swore... and hoped no one was listening. Hades in panic let go of Panic, whom he'd been dangling over the Styx, a river suddenly in flames, and with great mercy snapped his fingers to stop the little demon's fall. Good minions were hard to find.

* * *

"I'm not sure I should have helped you," Master Aqua said.

"Why?" Incredulity escaped his control.

"There are some things that are just wrong. Things no one should do to anyone else. We can justify anything to ourselves, but that doesn't make it right. I... want to discuss it. What to do with Cloud."

The _insolence!_ Sephiroth was momentarily rendered speechless. "I thought we already did?" He'd been confident she'd recognized the practicality of his actions....

"I have more to say."

Feeling extraordinarily magnanimous, without comprehending why, Sephiroth chose to listen. "Very well, speak."


	16. Chapter 16

"There's got to be a better way," Aqua pleaded, "...or, a more noble reason..."

"He's an enemy. It's the most practical solution."

"I know," she cringed.

I wish I didn't! ...but maybe, that's like wishing Terra wasn't falling into darkness. If I refuse to see the truth, it doesn't change it...

Sephiroth drove straight to the point, "I appreciate your strict adherence to your principles, Master Aqua, but I will not be given an ultimatum. Are you going to attack me in an attempt to free him?"

"Would it work?"

"No."

"Then I guess I won't," Aqua concluded.

"Good."

A moment of quiet passed between them.

"What would you have me do instead?" Sephiroth's question was unexpectedly bereft of targeted condescension; he was brainstorming aloud. "Call in a favor with Maleficent and put Cloud to sleep for a hundred years? Actually... that's not a bad idea. However, getting her involved is risky. Normally I'd find that refreshing, but we have Xehanort to deal with. He's a threat I should take seriously...."

Aqua had different concerns. She gestured towards Cloud, "...is there any of him left?"

"Of course," Sephiroth chortled, strangely proud, "Cloud resists constantly! As ever pretending to be the most indomitable of them all! Were I to release him, he'd only attack us again with the same misplaced heroism as before."

"I wonder..." she felt her voice grow small, "If there's any of Terra left... or if Xehanort... completely..." She looked away. "Ha! I'm not even sure Terra is still alive! Why would Xehanort want me, if he still had Terra's body?"

"I'm not familiar enough with hearts to know. I _can_ say..."

Aqua waited for Sephiroth to continue.

"Who has the stronger will? You, or Terra?"

Aqua remembered some childhood shouting matches. "Terra. I don't like to admit that."

"Hmm. There is a possibility something of him survives." Sephiroth nodded. "How cruel is Xehanort? How vindictive?"

She needed no hesitation. "Very."

"It may not sound like it, but that's better for your friend. Gloating torture rather than merciful oblivion... yes, that would be the darkness's way. Although ten years is a long time...."

"You're making it hurt, aren't you," she accused.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Cloud is being punished, yes."

"I don't want that," Aqua said.

"Why not? He almost killed you. He is an enemy, not an innocent."

"We should treat prisoners honorably. And I think..."

"Oh?"

"I think he was just confused! I don't think Cloud would've attacked me if I hadn't defended you. If I explained what I'm trying to do... that I'm trying to rescue a friend from someone's control... he'd be sympathetic to our cause!"

Sephiroth answered with a hint of a snicker, "He can be no more sympathetic than this."

"You know what I mean! He's pretty strong; he could help against Xehanort!"

"I don't believe he'd help me willingly. The enmity between us... he's sworn it is eternal."

"Isn't it worth a try?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "He'd be a liability. If our opponent posed merely a physical challenge... I might consider it. But Cloud is, obviously, vulnerable to manipulation. I don't want to hand Xehanort that opportunity."

Aqua had to agree; she'd seen into Cloud's troubled heart. "He could not withstand Xehanort's darkness...."

"Exactly. Which is why he won't be coming with us. It would strain my attention to keep hold of him, and protect you, and free your friend, and battle Xehanort myself. Honestly... I could not do it."

It was _weird_ to hear Sephiroth admit to not being able to do something.

"I want us both to be stronger before I take the chance of releasing him. Once we are well, he won't present the same level of danger, and when the time comes, I shall ensure Cloud's condition is such that we needn't worry about him interfering in our mission. He will eventually recover. Does it comfort you to know that? That this is a temporary arrangement?"

"A little..."

It's still wrong!

Even as brave as she was, Aqua had difficulty forming the important words, "Something still bothers me."

"What is it?"

She braced for his anger. "You said I reminded you of yourself. If what Xehanort tried to do to me reminds you of yourself, why do you do it to Cloud? _How can you?_ "

Sephiroth looked... puzzled? "I've never had the experience you did. I was referring to our similar strengths, not our suffering. We share... a certain force of will. A goal that will be achieved, a loyalty to that cause. A refusal to give up. And power. Because of that, I want to see you succeed. I want to see your violent justice. To see how my choice plays out."

"Choice?" Aqua asked, equally startled by branching interpretations.

"To watch over you, Master Aqua! You have the most powerful guardian angel ever to exist in all the worlds! You pledged friendship to me...." Sephiroth spread his arms wide for the sky, always dramatic, "Your pledge to me is sacred! Your wish for revenge would be carried out even if you had died! For you, I _will_ destroy the darkness..."

Abruptly, he calmed at her silence. "Why are you uneasy? I thought you already had access to one devastating power?"

"What?"

"The keyblade. Why does it disturb you to have me as an ally when you already wield such a thing?"

Why...? Deep in her heart, Aqua found the answer, the secret shared desire, the core of shameful need, and whispered its admission, "It's because... I can't control _your_ darkness."

I'm scared of not being able to. If I could...

...I recognize myself in you, too.

Sephiroth understood the unspoken, and provided the reassurance she craved, complete with a knowing smile and gentle laugh, like an intangible embrace, "No, you cannot control that. But I can. And I will not betray you."


	17. Chapter 17

Aqua had excused herself after Sephiroth's declaration. She wasn't _exactly_ fuming.

It was a good thing to control one's darkness, right? She was good at it. A keyblade master!

At least she wasn't as much of a control freak as Sephiroth was!

Sure, she was a bit overprotective, but it was not the same! And _she_ had the compassion to feel guilty!

 _He_ was _dangerous!_ And did not appreciate being lectured on morality.

...she'd never appreciated that either.

Aqua stared across the chasm, from her accustomed vantage point on the ridge where their footprints were scuffed up together. Already she'd studied every crack in the stone; the windblown grasses were familiar, each stalk boring. Restless.

She wasn't quite used to the sensation of time passing. Sometimes it seemed to skip forward, and other times an instant stretched forever.

She felt... disconnected. Physically, she knew she was in good shape; could fight, could cast her spells, was superficially fit for duty. But her mind hadn't caught up yet. She was _tired_ ; sleep was _insistent_. At once hypervigilant and generally out of it. The darkness had injured her in ways she never expected. Sometimes her thoughts were slurred... and it was hard to make sense of things. Thank goodness she wasn't alone! Thank goodness Sephiroth wasn't an enemy! She'd been so close to broken! She feared her warped perception; its repetition. How would she know if the darkness was affecting her again? Would she even know if Xehanort slipped into her heart?

...she was definitely not okay.

Another flawless blue afternoon sky. Aqua wondered how high up she could see. Miles and miles and miles, probably. All the way to the top of the world?

The sun painted tiny dazzling rainbows in her eyelashes.

Master Eraqus had said...

_One must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances._

Her heart was anything _but_ still!

Sephiroth....

Aqua tried to put him out of her mind. This was about rescuing Terra, wasn't it?

But why couldn't she have a happy ending of her own?

...what would it be like to kiss Sephiroth?

She hadn't kissed anyone on the lips before. But that's what it meant to be in love, right? The love that conquered the darkness and made everything okay. Idealistic and naive maybe. But she'd seen it work for so many! Every princess had a prince! She... wasn't a princess; she didn't need that. But it would be nice to kiss him. He'd look at her the way he did when she cast her most powerful spells, and there'd be that special moment when she'd find out if the light from his eyes was warm on her face, and he was perfect and so he'd have nice breath or maybe she wouldn't care and he'd lean down or maybe she'd have to stand on tiptoe. And just... a gentle kiss. And the wing. He could pull her close, _closer_ , and it would be just them together, oh she would ignore the world, she'd feel those feathers brush her shoulders, and lower, the back of her legs... and they'd be so soft, wouldn't they? and maybe it would tickle, but he'd be patient if she laughed. He'd laugh with her. He had a nice laugh... and then he'd kiss her again, and maybe they'd lace their fingers together, or maybe the angle of the hug would change and he'd place his hands low around her waist, and maybe lean over to tip her off her feet, and she'd grab onto his chest straps and hang supported in his arms. She'd be really good at kissing him too so he'd have to lay her down to not drop her while distracted. They wouldn't stop. And there wouldn't be any sharp rocks on the ground.

Maybe after... after she'd kept her promises to her friends. Sephiroth was going to help her, so maybe, after that...

"Were you thinking of me?"

Oops. Caught daydreaming like a novice! How _embarrassing!_ His voice was beautiful.

* * *

Ha! Aqua's blush gave her away. Sephiroth grinned, not-all- _that_ wickedly.

It pleased him for her to be happy. And it was so easy for him to do, to make her happy! A word, a look, a touch; he didn't even need to be there! She smiled to herself. She thought about him all the time! And they were her _own_ thoughts!

Sephiroth was proud of his decision to preserve her independence.

Choice was the rarest, most unattainable of things for him to gift! To give instead of take, and gain despite. For he knew what her choice would be. He surpassed all others!

...or maybe not.

She _wanted_ him, but she didn't _need_ him. She was strong on her own....

...he liked that. Didn't he?

...it would bother him if she found someone else to help her against Xehanort. Who could possibly compete with him in that arena?

...was there someone out there like him, who had a keyblade, whom she'd prefer the company of, someone with less darkness, someone who could share with her better than he could...?

He had _nothing_ to prove! But he wanted to prove himself to her.

* * *

Sephiroth came and sat next to her. Aqua struggled to regain her composure.

"It worried you," he said, turning his head to glance behind them.

"What?"

"To learn Radiant Garden is nearby." The 'why' was silent, but an answer was expected.

"That was where..." Aqua hated how nervous she sounded, how nervous she _was_.

Sephiroth was listening intently, offering to console. She could do this.

"...where I fought Xehanort, where I last saw Terra... but by then he wasn't Terra anymore. I'd been searching for him for so long! But when I found him, he hurt me. Grabbed me by the throat... glared at me like... well, it was Xehanort seeing through his eyes. Such withering contempt! But... the confusion underneath..."

Sephiroth didn't interrupt. He was so _patient_....

"I told you about the fight, and how it led me into darkness. It's a hard memory to face. I've already relived it so many times. I don't want to relive it in Light, too..."

The tears just sort of happened. Aqua wiped them away with her sleeve.

"But it's kind of silly, isn't it? I don't know if there's anyone there I'll recognize anymore. It's been _years!_ But I'd never choose to go there again. Of all the many worlds, for us to end up here, with that as the best option..."

"I understand," Sephiroth said. "It is difficult to face the past." And then, a hint awkwardly, his tone acknowledging she might decline, "Do you... want a hug?"

Yes, she did.

* * *

"What will you do?" Sephiroth asked, very close, enveloping her in the heat of his whisper.

...he did have nice breath. Nothing about him was unkempt.

"I..."

"Do you still want my help?"

She was in his arms, and he in hers, her hands splayed across his back, the grain of the leather so flexible and yielding, yet she was aware of how solidly sculpted he was beneath, how warm, how steadfast his heartbeat... how much darkness it contained.

"You can't be the only person who could help me against Xehanort. I should find someone else..."

"Perhaps you should," he acceded, "If the reality of working with me is so distasteful to you. Though I had hoped...." There was a small increase in pressure where his hands met her back; fingers curled a little, a briefly tightened grip. Sign of a fleeting thought of want, tempered and released. She liked it more than she'd admit; that feeling of being wanted.

Sephiroth said, "You are still valuable to me. To hunt down Xehanort, and for the powers of the keyblade, your magic, and the light. I should not let you go."

He pulled away from the embrace to look her in the eyes. She was transfixed, adrift in turquoise glow, his irises trapping flame, green-blue and brilliant, all-seeing, all-consuming. Light that did not burn. Sephiroth slid his graceful hands to rest gently on her shoulders. His skin so smooth, his fine and delicate touch unsubdued by gloves. "Do you want me to?"

Even the shortest distance between them was cold. Aqua breathed, "I don't know. That's the problem."

"It is your choice I am interested in. Whether that is benevolent or cruel, who knows? Reality is both."

What should she say?

Aqua confronted her thoughts, grateful she didn't need to talk them through.

...I believed Terra wouldn't fall to darkness; I believed it with my whole heart.

I saw _your_ darkness from the beginning... I wanted it not to be true. I wanted to love you. I wanted you to be my hero. I don't want to let that go. ...I have to let that go. But I'll lose so much...

Without you, I would have lost everything.

She would _not_ forget the glory of Sephiroth's light and his continuing assurance she was worthy of such intervention! Growing braver at the memory, she exposed sheltered, questioning hope, "You like me, don't you? You like being my hero...?"

"Yes."

Then... I don't want anyone else.

"It doesn't make sense to be apart when we're going in the same direction," Aqua decided. "We should remain allies. Let's walk side-by-side, together."

She closed her eyes to better be in the moment of his touch.

* * *

_"Don't walk behind me;_  
_I may not lead._  
_Don't walk in front of me;_  
_I may not follow._  
_Just walk beside me_  
_and be my friend."_ \- Unknown


	18. Chapter 18

Sephiroth held her in his arms, content. Uncertainty was dead! _He_ was her choice! _His_ strength, _his_ protection, was her desire!

Pretty Master Aqua, with the resolute coral pink rose color of her lips... how delicately it complemented her skin and eyes and hair... and how healthy she was, how radiant. She did not quite glow with her inner light... but it was there.

Though she still carried shadow, she was in far better shape than she'd been in darkness. It delighted him that he had chosen this recovery for her; this happiness and well-being! ...and that she had chosen it too, for he could not have mended her himself.

Sephiroth ran a hand through her soft hair again, now that she was awake to appreciate the gesture. She tensed at first, nervous living warmth endearing. Unused to touch. Aqua had a longing for it he did not remember ever having had. Did she resent that longing in herself? Yes, to her it was a weakness, an unsafe need, as he considered it also. He would be her exception.

When she relaxed to his petting strokes, her peace was his joy.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Master Aqua."

She murmured, "I know. The darkness is a greater threat than you could ever be," and looked at him with trust he would not betray.

Sephiroth refrained from outwardly scoffing at the notion that the darkness, that anything, could be greater than him in any way. His pulse of irritation was unwarranted.

...and yet... the reminder...

He _was_ less than he should be.

What he'd won had been taken, his violent Revelation stolen! His divinity anonymous, unseen, absent its blood-wreathed celebration! Castaway in the void instead of laureled Lord....

At least none could whisper he was mortal.

Death was not defeat. That had ceased to be surprising. What had been surprising was...

Despite his murderous dissolution at Cloud's hands, his connection to the Planet had not been completely severed. The victims of Meteor... via tenuous bond, their fractured souls rushed to him blindly, a charging torrent of vengeance so swift to mete destruction. To meet it! He _welcomed_ his destined sustenance, laughing through unjust pain at the irony! The repeat fortunate fall! For the greatest strategist, victory by chance!

Then... the darkness tore everything apart. _His_ Lifestream, poisoned by the heartless! Gaea forever outside his grasp, scattered beyond recollection, his rulership denied! With an instant more, had he been aware of their coming, perhaps he could have saved his world...

...saved for _what_ , he no longer had the pleasure of deciding. He may have destroyed it himself.

Now darkness was part of him, too; had infiltrated his essence, mingled with Mako. _His_ darkness. A contamination contained, useful but a poor substitute. Like scar tissue lacking the original's flexibility, a weaker deformity, unreliable.

His secret humiliation.

Even Midgar's lives within him were _tainted_ , broken, decayed to nameless spirit energy, all traces of identity dissolved, memories collapsed, incinerated and inert. Power enough to claim a title, but not the omniscience he deserved. An unfinished god.

And though he sought always to rectify that on his wanderings, bit by bit, in his current state the gathering of knowledge was a _maddeningly_ slow process!

...not that it mattered. What was the hurry? Already, few could challenge him.

If things had gone as they should....

He would not have to care about _light_ , or _darkness_ , or _keyblades!_

Xehanort would be dust with a _thought!_

 _Enough!_ His bitterness was spoiling the moment. His ally would notice something was wrong. It would be too easy for her to mistake an old frustration for modern anger. He would _not_ explain his frankly ridiculous complaint. Greed was Shinra's folly, not his.

The darkness was a greater threat to Master Aqua, for to her he was none!

"Yes, it is," Sephiroth promised. "We'll destroy it together."

* * *

Alone in the tent, Aqua hazily remembered the conclusion to her tired day. They'd stood there for a while; the hug had grown awkward because she hadn't wanted it to end. She was embarrassed, and confused, tangled up in turmoil. Trying not to resent feeling _really strongly rescued_. She should have more discipline than this! But why? Couldn't she be allowed to feel...

It was scary, realizing 'friendship' didn't describe what she found herself wanting! Kisses, and cuddling, and touch, closeness and sweet secret whispers. Romance? Sephiroth wasn't perfect, certainly not as much as he believed, but he was charming. Powerful, and beautiful... and, okay, kind of a jerk. And a little unhinged, but perhaps she shouldn't judge right now! She was overwhelmed! It was frightening! Being near even the _thought_ of him was driving her wild inside.

If Sephiroth called her 'my precious ally' in that sort-of-purr one more time... she'd probably do something stupid. Like kiss him again (firmly, definitively, boldly, he'd be excited by her confidence!), or declare her undying affection (...again, but without shock or shame, she wouldn't run away), or break into song....

He set her heart aflutter. There was supposed to be beauty in love... some kind of perfection... so why was this hard?

Aqua sighed. Was he really that beautiful, or was it simply impossible, _forbidden!_ , to separate the idea of Sephiroth from the ideal of beauty?

...that sounded way more cynical than she meant it to!

If only she was more eloquent!

What words, to express to him her wish? What appropriate delicate elegance? If she was really brave... she'd never say... not desperate, but sincere...

Show me I'm special to you. Show me until I can't deny it anymore. Until even the darkness can't convince me otherwise.

...I don't blush in my dreams. I hope I dream of you.

* * *

She woke up, mouth dry, heart racing, didn't know where she was. Sat on her askew, too-warm sleeping bag, letting panic pass. Breathe. The Realm of Light. They were nightmares. Only dreams. She was herself. Just herself. Master Aqua.

Silence buzzed, cottony in her head. She had to center herself, to...  
...get out of this enclosed space! She rose, dizzy, and marched out of the tent.

There was a box of tissues on the ground outside. It was red and white polka-dotted, like Queen Minnie's bow.

Oh. A thoughtful kindness. Because she'd cried earlier....

Sephiroth was perched on a rock, staring at the sun without apparent discomfort.

"I thought it best to let you sleep. How are you feeling?"

Aqua discarded an automatic 'I'm fine' response in favor of truth. "Mushy. Bad headache. A little lost. Bad dreams."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Would you like your omelet with cheese or without?"

"Um, with, please."

But she didn't smell anything cooking... in fact, their campsite and everything in it smelled as fresh as when they'd arrived. How many days had it been?

Sephiroth must've sensed her confusion. "Cloud is at the restaurant, ordering. He always did want to run a delivery service."

Oh.

There were many things she could say, some more diplomatic than others. But that issue was as close to resolved as it was going to get. Only decency was left.

Aqua chose tactfully, "We'll have to find a way to pay him back... the food probably costs a lot..."

She didn't think it was funny, but Sephiroth laughed, "Don't worry. The heartless are footing the bill."

"I haven't seen any heartless...." Understanding dawned, "You're making him fight them... so... you're protecting the town...?"

"Heh, heroically! I'm protecting _us_ , but I like your interpretation."

"Hmm," she said. Still, the knowledge made her less queasy. "Did you get anything for yourself?"

"Coffee. For nostalgia's sake. I hate the taste. But sometimes... it's useful to remember not to miss the past. To reawaken perspective of pleasant difference. To appreciate what one has now...."

Aqua thought he sounded very wise.

"...but I might steal a piece of your bacon..."

"Don't you dare!" She feigned dramatic offense, joining his obviously playful teasing.

He laughed again, "Alright. Any other requests? Is there anything else you'd like from the town?"

"Something to read, maybe?" Aqua asked. There hadn't been any books in the Realm of Darkness.

"Consider it done."


	19. Chapter 19

In a quest to break monotony, Aqua trekked uphill to a different spot with a different view. Which... wasn't very different. Besides the dilapidated towers of Villain's Vale and the shining white ones of Radiant Garden, there wasn't much variety. The same blue stone chasms, ravines of all sizes, some so narrow the light likely did not reach the bottom; creating perpetual shadow where heartless nested, maybe. Other earthen depressions shallow, eroded, open to the sky. The place where they'd fought Cloud was nothing special. Was that natural, or Sephiroth's illusion at work? No landmarks would lead her back to the camp if she wandered off.... No, it wouldn't be that bad. This landscape held no grudges against her. It might be fun to explore.

Rocks, cliffs, and chasms. Blue, blue, and blue. Up here, little yellow butterflies with cheerful orange margins on their wings.

Aqua remembered... she'd last seen butterflies near Snow White's cottage. But in the Realm of Darkness they'd been replaced by heartless. Biting, stinging, swarming, chasing. Noxious wings of spectral screaming faces.

...would she always look at normal and see nightmare?

Sephiroth was with her, but he hadn't said anything in a while.

Searching for a topic, Aqua commented, "Tifa makes good cookies."

"Oh? You like them? I'll remember that," Sephiroth answered.

"Is she a friend?"

"An enemy."

"You have a lot of enemies."

"I suppose I do."

Didn't that bother him? It would have bothered her. "You don't try to hide your darkness at all."

"Why should I? It's a convenient deterrent. People keep their distance and don't disturb me." He shrugged, and shot back, teasing, "You don't try to hide your light."

"Of course not!"

Sephiroth hmmed, emphasizing the double standard.

"It's just... not something I would do..." Aqua said. "Don't you get lonely?"

"..." His hesitation was telling.

"I know I do. I really miss everybody. It's hard. Because... getting out of the darkness was only the beginning of what I have to do. And I'm already tired. The goal is closer, but it looks farther away.... Perspective is funny like that. It would be easy to get overwhelmed. I wouldn't mean to give up, but I wouldn't be moving forward...."

"What will you do, when you've found your friends?" Sephiroth seemed genuinely interested.

"Well... things probably can't go back to how they were between us. But we'll figure something out. I guess... I'll go on missions wherever I'm needed, or continue the training Master Eraqus had planned for me. I think this might be a special keyblade... and I might have inherited a task besides wandering the worlds."

Sephiroth was listening. In a fit of whimsy, Aqua indulged the chance for her own monologue. An affirmation.

"I will continue to fight the darkness, and help others fight it. To protect the light, so people can live happily. And I'll make more friends. I like helping people. I like showing people that someone cares. Even the littlest things can make a big difference. The worlds would be better if more people were kind."

Sephiroth nodded solemnly, pensively. "Kindness as a strength. Zack was like that, too."

"Hmm?"

"I admired it. It was not what I was trained to be. I could count on him to... I was never very good at pretending people mattered. He didn't have to pretend."

"You really cared about him."

"I did."

"...I'm almost jealous."

* * *

Sephiroth waited but Master Aqua didn't explain. Why be jealous of his one (lost!) friend when she had so many?

Was it _only_ because her affection for him was such that she desired to be his sole attention? Or had she never had a close friendship? Did her friends not return her loyalty?

She changed the subject. "You've traveled to a lot of worlds, too, haven't you?"

"Of course! As soon as I learned it was possible!" He hoped his fervor wouldn't scare her.

...the universe was so much more than he'd dreamt of!

He could not sit still with the memory, and rose to pace, mindful of the cliff's edge. "I mostly observed. The variety is stunning... each world has its own natural laws! So many points of view, so many _stories!_ There are many, _many_ worlds, and many that fell to the heartless, and many that were assembled from the pieces. Towns of optimistic refugees in the Between...."

...an endless list of worlds to conquer, and no real _need_ to do it! Exploring was enough.

...or at least, it had been a very good distraction.

What if... was that all it was? A trick of the darkness, misdirection? Implanting in him false contentment, to spare itself his wrath?

Joy soured on his tongue.

"Heh. I suppose I should be _thankful_ to the heartless for expanding my horizons. But that will not change their ultimate fate."

He would take the utmost satisfaction in it. Nothing should be able to influence him. _Nothing_.

"Have you ever been... to the Land of Departure?" Aqua asked.

"The name doesn't sound familiar. That was your world?"

"It was, before Xehanort destroyed it."

"...how?"

"With his keyblade. With the darkness."

Destroy a world with a keyblade? ...I'd like to see that.

...a tasteless curiosity Sephiroth did not voice. His lack of reply went unnoticed; Master Aqua was absorbed in her beautiful fury.

"I'm still so _angry!_ I'm going to punish Xehanort!"

"As you should," Sephiroth shared quiet approval, "And the darkness itself. Neither deserves our mercy."

Those sneering yellow eyes, _mocking_....

Darkness had a face now. In Xehanort, a concrete target. A gateway, an undefended front... no, he must not get ahead of himself. Xehanort was likely preparing for their conflict at this very moment. He'd be anything _but_ undefended, unless he was an idiot, as mindless as the darkness. The overreaching entity would be weakened by Xehanort's elimination, deprived of either a valuable servant or cunning leadership. It was an important step...

An opportunity.

Aloud, Sephiroth wondered, "Sora was able to restore the worlds fallen to the heartless. Can you do that with your keyblade?"

"I don't know," Aqua admitted. "If he did what you say, he has a more powerful keyblade than mine." She frowned, "Oh. You wish I could bring your world back...." and glanced past her tightly-held knees, "I'm sorry."

Her guilt was unnecessary. "Don't be. It was... an academic question."

Aqua gave a wistful sigh, "...that would be nice, though, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps."

"But anyway..." she spoke with tenacious cheer, "You probably have a lot of people you want to track down too. Friends? Lots of people who missed you? The people you said might ask you for help?"

He hadn't thought about it, beyond analysis of potential threat. "...not really."

* * *

"Oh," Aqua stifled disappointment. She'd hoped this line of conversation would cheer him up, not make him feel more alone.

Sephiroth elaborated, "No, there's... really no one I need to personally catch up with. Just Cloud. And he doesn't know as much as I had hoped. He won't tell me yet how long it's been. He hasn't met with Sora since the last time, and has never heard of Xehanort." Brows tensed in frustration relaxed, an effort at control. "I don't particularly care what Maleficent is doing if she doesn't interfere, and Hades... it's complicated."

"So... mostly we've got each other."

He looked worried. Like he was afraid it wasn't true.

"We do," she smiled her reassurance. "You and me. That's not so bad, right?"

The wind gusted cottonball clouds across the sky. The little yellow butterflies sought calmer pastures, but there was no sense of danger.

Aqua said, "You mention Maleficent a lot. Were the two of you... together?"

Sephiroth didn't sputter, but came close. Somewhere between a cough and a guffaw. "Ha! You do sound jealous, Master Aqua!"

"No, I...." Aqua felt herself blushing.

Sephiroth laughed, "No. We weren't. I'd actually never thought of it. I don't, usually."

"Oh."

They observed an appropriate awkward silence of appropriate length.

"Um... thank you, for listening to me."

He regarded her with twinkling eyes, rather mischievous, "My pleasure. I have not had someone worth listening to in a long time."

"That's what friends are for, huh," she said.

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

They spent a lot of time in the spot where the sunrise was best.

"This is nice," Aqua said.

"What is?"

"Just being held. When you're strong, no one thinks you need that anymore."

Sephiroth's contemplative hum. "On some level, everyone needs to be cared for."

She hugged him tighter.

* * *

Back at camp, Aqua proclaimed, "Enough is enough. I don't want to lose track of time again. I'm going to do something."

"And what is that, Master Aqua?" Sephiroth was inspecting the tent critically, frowning. Aqua didn't notice anything amiss, and his sudden dissatisfaction didn't seem directed at her.

"I'm going exploring. I should practice the way to Radiant Garden."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I'll be okay on my own." It was easier to say than she thought. "I'm doing a lot better."

"It's true. Your light shines brighter every day." His supportive smile drifted to concern, "Has Xehanort tried anything?"

"No. I think they're just nightmares."

"That's good."

"But I wonder why he hasn't..."

Sephiroth _looked_ at her, assessing, examining. Aqua shivered. She felt naked beneath his gaze, and wished that didn't feel like a bad thing.

"Perhaps he has found an easier target," Sephiroth suggested.

That _shouldn't_ make her feel better! She wouldn't wish Xehanort on anyone! But... not on herself, either.

"You've recovered past that threshold of despair."

"Have I? Really?"

"Yes." And then with sly, secret mirth, "Trust me, I would know."

There it was again, the sense that there was something he half-wanted to tell her.

She wasn't sure she wanted to hear. "If something happened... you'd save me like before, right?"

"Yes, I would."

"I'm stronger now, too," Aqua asserted, hopefully imitating his confidence. He probably saw right through it, and knew she was trying to convince herself also.

The moment for anxious argument passed: Sephiroth wasn't going to stop her. He'd known she wasn't asking for permission. He _trusted_ her, just like he'd trusted her to fight his enemy. "Be careful, Master Aqua." Not a warning; a fond, temporary farewell.

She loved his trust.

"Don't worry, I will," Aqua promised. She summoned her keyblade in case there were heartless.

* * *

There weren't any. Sephiroth, with Cloud's... help... had been thorough, or perhaps this had been a safe road already. There was no creepy sensation of being watched, of being _hunted_. Aqua felt... alone, but free. Burgeoning, blossoming, resurgent independence. She encountered no enemies; only a few small snakes coiled, inoffensive, soaking up the sun, harmless to her. Movement above, tiny shadows.... Swallows, nesting high in the cliff face, darting in and out. She smiled. So that's why she hadn't gotten any mosquito bites.

On her skin, the sharp definition of sun and shade in the canyon. Dry and pleasant warmth.

For the first time since rejoining Light, Aqua braved a glance at her wayfinder. Nothing about it had changed. She'd sort of hoped for a sign, some glimmer or sparkle indicating a living connection to her friends' charms. Nothing. But, she wouldn't dive into despair. Ten years. Maybe Terra and Ven had lost theirs; it probably wasn't personal. They had come for her when she'd needed them most, when she was closest to giving up; maybe that had exhausted their protective magic. She didn't feel like giving up anymore. Maybe she didn't need a sign.

Gradually, the ribbon of sky narrowed. Crystals of hexagonal prismatic quartz, opalescent in pink lavender violet, lined the ravine walls, sprouting like unmowed tall grass. Mirror-edged, slender and compact. A full-size double wouldn't ambush her... no, surface proportions didn't guarantee safety. It didn't have to make physical sense...

She wasn't in Darkness anymore.

Aqua looked at her reflection.

"It's strange. I look the same as I remember, but so much has happened. I wondered if when I came through that portal if time would catch up, if I'd instantly age to dust. But there's nothing. Nothing on the outside showing what I endured. I guess... that's a good thing. I kind of want to forget, too."

Meeting blue eyes, lucid and stubborn, Aqua tested her expressions.

...determination, the only sentiment she let herself show in battle.

...kindness, the truth she wore when talking to children.

She felt like she couldn't get her smile quite right... but laughter always had an unfakeable spontaneity to it so that was probably fine.

Ten years and her hair hadn't even grown! ...it should probably be as long as Sephiroth's. It'd get in her way. And his bangs would look silly on her face....

Really, she looked good as herself. She didn't _need_ to change.

Except... it would be a relief to have her armor back.

A form of protection other than Sephiroth's dangerously comforting continuity. Guilt lurched at the suspicion, but....

Aqua peered deeper into the crystal. To see her own light, to see if...

Because she knew. She didn't care about Cloud. Her fear had been for herself, for her light, that she might be corrupted by Sephiroth's darkness. It was her duty to know right from wrong, light from darkness...

She was whole; inner brilliance untarnished. Recovering, like he'd said.

...maybe Sephiroth wasn't _really_ darkness...

Above the darkness! They could _both_ be, like he'd insisted, long ago! Hadn't they proved it, by their survival and escape?

Heh. No. There were some things she shouldn't deny.

...Could she have a hero of darkness and stay in the light?

Why not? She could try.

What was beyond this crystal cave? Aqua stood up and brushed herself off.

...this was as far as she should go for now.

Sephiroth was probably worried about her.

* * *

Sephiroth was far more drained from his time in exile than he should have been. It was becoming apparent with each day he took to recover from Cloud's assault.

The darkness had confused him. He'd thought his power magnified in that domain of shadows, but the true difference was minimal. That he had been even the littlest bit deceived, to _desire_ , to prefer, the darkness's strength....

He'd thought it easy to resist; that those who did not were weak. But if it could affect _him_ at all, that was obviously not the case.

He was making progress. Settling in again, re-attuning his vassal souls with the mana of the Realm of Light.

Here, a strict dividing line between light and darkness existed, neatly dancing around good and evil. Harsher truths of reality seemed out of place; death was invisible. Ugliness and brutality were dimmed. Super-saturated in hope, people wielded less suspicion, clumsily.

The slant of magic had a different refractive index. A disorienting change, out of focus. Vicariously, the vertigo they warn you about when you get new glasses and need time to adjust.

...more than the difference between individual worlds. Like orange juice after mint.

Sephiroth no longer dreaded inadvertently manifesting too many wings or suffering mutinous hemorrhagic dissolution, and surety of corporeal stability freed his concentration for other tasks. Force of will summoned for him a cooling breeze and sent the little yellow butterflies tumbling.

Master Aqua hadn't gone far. He could still sense her life and the gradient rippling pulses of the shield he'd last renewed in darkness. He decided to be no more intrusive than that.

The light nurtured her in a way it did not him. Was it to do with the keyblade, or natural vivacity?

A flower, a struggling houseplant, brought outside in spring to bloom....

Such a _tired_ simile, likening pretty young women to flowers. A description laced with praise of weakness, of helplessness, of fragility. Equation with a thing that is only beautiful and nothing more, a temporary trinket to be picked. And once having taken pleasure in her death, left to wilt, forgotten.

It wasn't particularly fair.

So Master Aqua was not a flower, not even a fierce kind with thorns.

She was...

Enduring. Like her name. Strong like water, a force, an element. A stream that may dry seasonally but never truly die. Swells that bow to storm but briefly, returning to stillness as they please, churned by greater currents, driven from within not without, describing timeless perpetuity. If impeded, she would flow around. A soothing light, of protection, sheltering. A fearsome foe, inexorable, unpredictable, ever-changing, merciless. Necessary for life, but capable of taking it too. Indifferent? No, above caring. A spirit to be propitiated. Primal power. Like him; if he was the sky, she was the sea. A fanciful duality. Together, none could withstand.... Erosion for all permanence.

She was...

Waves faithfully seeking shore.

Sephiroth entertained thoughts that one day she might be as loyal to him as she was to Terra.

She was coming back.

Traversing break-neck cliffs with relative ease; she was almost-flight. Between mid-air leaps and dashes, Master Aqua made quick work of the uneven terrain. She seemed to hang in the air at the top of her jumps, playfully dismissing gravity as more of a guideline.

Enjoying herself.

The way she moved; her small frown of concentration lifting the weight of self-inflicted disdain. Fleet agility; lively, stubborn, muting the sadness inside. Once, so very near to broken. Keeper of tragedy, heroism's price.

She had the knowledge of despair, and did not require his lessons.

An innocence lost, but not to be mourned.

Sephiroth wished to touch. To catch her, to hold her close and hum, any tune at all; she liked being held; he'd surround her with his voice.

He'd felt her excitement when they'd flown through the portal. Joy at closeness and thrill at speed. She'd been embarrassed to admit it. Was she still? Would Aqua blush until she shut her eyes... or would she be exhilarated, to fly, carefree in his arms... or maybe it wouldn't be such an impressive new experience for her. She'd mentioned a glider. But surely, nothing could fly as high or as fast as he could.

...how did keyblade gliders work? Could she fly through space with him? ...would she like to race?

Yes, he was being very silly.

He could sweep her right off her feet...

Sephiroth watched... and timed his descent perfectly.


	21. Chapter 21

...It didn't turn out the way he'd expected.

Surprised, she'd yelped and elbowed him in the stomach, _hard_. He didn't drop her. He brought them down safely, and promptly fell over.

It definitely wasn't as romantic as he'd... hoped?

* * *

Aqua stared, aghast. "Oh no! Oh no! I'm sorry! You surprised me! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sephiroth had rolled onto his side, clutching his abdomen, battling a wheeze that soon evolved into laughter. "Heh. Ha! Well, I won't get very far trying to impress you if I injure myself." His murmured embarrassment faded so fast she wondered if she'd imagined it.

Trying to... impress me?

Secret thoughts swam in elation. He was already pretty impressive....

She hurried closer, drawn by the instinct to assist. There wasn't any visible tissue damage. His wide belts had taken the brunt of the accidental blow; Aqua doubted she'd bruised him at all.

Sephiroth tilted his head a fraction, a small smile. He clearly didn't object to her looking.... Laughter lived in his eyes, cyan flames dancing there, his mild gaze trained on her, watching, interested, relaxed. Still prone, he'd propped himself up on one arm, chin supported in one hand, and arrayed his legs just so... stretched long, swiveled hips to tall shining boots, angled forward slightly. A lounging glamour pose. Arrogant, daring... an invitation...?

...and she was standing over him.

...he'd probably take off his coat if she asked...

...and what else?

Get it together, Aqua! She shouldn't think about him like that if he was hurt!

"You're really okay?" Strange, she couldn't get any reading on his health.

"Yes."

"You're sure?" she repeated. He seemed confused.

"Yes."

Hmm. She always said she was fine, too.

"Just in case..." Aqua stepped back, and raised Master's Defender skyward, wreathed in gales of Spring's blessing.

* * *

Sephiroth had not been the subject of another's curative magic for... not since... before Nibelheim. Not counting those he mind-controlled into it to experiment.

The strength of hers... torrential cascade, rushing over him, rejuvenating...

He... that body would have been fully restored. As he was now... the thought of care and kindness proved the relatively greater healing. No single spell could heal _all_ of him.

"Thank you," he said, even more sincerely than he sounded.

Master Aqua beamed with pride.

He decided it was his favorite of her expressions.

* * *

Aqua _was_ proud. Guilt hadn't slowed her down; she'd fixed her mistake right away. She truly was doing better! She'd given her attacker a decent wallop, Curaga was one of the most strenuous spells to cast, and she wasn't exhausted. It felt so _good_ to help.... And to be thanked by him.

Sephiroth mumbled something, "Perhaps I _have_ been overconfident..."

"Huh?"

"I... apologize for hiding my condition from you, Master Aqua. As my ally, you deserved to know. It was dangerous not to tell you. But, I suppose it's obvious now that I'm not at my best. I'm not recovering as quickly as I should be. I haven't sent Cloud to do our hunting for us _just_ for fun. While you've been sleeping, I've been resting too, and yet..."

Of course he had been. Was she supposed to assume otherwise? ...Ah.

"I understand. I don't like showing weakness either."

...You'd hate me for saying this, so I won't, but... I forgive you for not being perfect.

Heh, that's so much easier than forgiving myself.

We're alike, aren't we? Ashamed by our own unreasonable expectations.

"It's okay Sephiroth. If you need it, I don't mind taking care of you. You did say we would recover together, remember?"

"Thank you." His words guarded profound relief. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Here." Aqua offered him a hand up.

Sephiroth took it, but she had no sense of pulling. He rose mostly on his own, oh-so-graceful. There wasn't any dust on his coat, and no dirt in his hair. A couple of vagrant midnight-indigo feathers tumbled into smoky nothingness.

Her nervousness melted full away. Sephiroth wasn't upset. It was kind of a ridiculous situation.

Aqua giggled. "You really surprised me back there!"

But... I wasn't afraid. As soon as I realized it was you, I wasn't afraid.

She continued, "Maybe... when you're feeling better, we can try again?"

He made her so happy that she was certain... even if he let go, she'd be able to glide.

He matched her grin, "Alright."

* * *

This time, they watched a sunset.

A fiery one. Breathtaking heavenly embers. The only flames that would touch Radiant Garden today. Sephiroth decided it was invigorating.

Master Aqua leaned against him. She was tired, but a peaceful sort of tired, a happy daze, resting her head on his upper arm. Not the softest pillow.

She reached to hold his hand and he did not pull away. He was coming to accept, to rely on, her presence. After years of solitude... he didn't mind. Even if all she wanted to do was sit quietly together. He liked her company. They didn't really need to do anything else.

He was getting sore and stiff, but loath to move her.

Mentally adrift, Sephiroth retraced his disappointing survey of the camp. Practical enough, but it lacked a certain ...grandeur. Freedom from all need was not freedom from all want.

Beds. A proper shower. A place to sit and read.

Two beds, like an inn room, or would Master Aqua prefer privacy?

Clean soft white sheets, and the bedspreads he'd liked best were... he'd seen a blue tartan pattern once that could serve. Or should there be quilts?

...he could make an illusion of it.

He could do better than that! Imbued with the substance of shackled memories, quasi-real. A temporary construct, but so was time.

What is your paradise, Master Aqua?

She had a warrior's pride and self-reliance, and yet she knew hardship. She would not refuse what luxury he could provide. Would she be frightened, at the sudden transformation?

If she was, he'd comfort her.

Except...

The darkness tainted everything he made. Aqua would recoil, flinch from his attempted gift. It would be awkward. Ill-advised, it would offend them both...

No, he would overcome that. Consider it an exercise in control. To minimize the use of darkness, to cauterize defilement...

Was it a labor worth his energy? Why not? None existed who could judge his folly. He'd earned the right to do as he pleased. Still... he would not overexert himself, would not stray far from simplicity.

And he wasn't alone. Master Aqua would take care of him. He could trust her to watch his back.... Such security, he'd gone so long without. This is what he wanted, what he missed, what he ached for. In friendship, to reciprocate....

Sephiroth delved into the possible, and began to shape the spell. The wing, a filter, coursing with darkness so his creation might be pure. The flow of magic, measured, throttled, so his precious ally wouldn't be alarmed in her near-sleeping state. Change would come slowly. The night was young.

She was warm, by his side.

Heh. And on the eighth day, the God of Despair made a beach house, "inspired by" Midgar's best interior designers.

He rolled his eyes, and made it so.


End file.
